Capacidad de Amar
by EvaCullenWilliams
Summary: ¿Podrá Edward volver a tomar la confianza de aquella muchacha de ojos castaños? Podrá, después de toda su tormentosa vida amorosa y personal, ¿salir adelante aunque el destino este empedernido en separarlos?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Y ahora, el mundo se me venía encima, justo ahora que pensaba que le podía a la vida, que de algo servia luchar, me encontraba con la maldita idea de tener que empezar de cero, pero ahora no estaba sola; tenía una compañía.

Una compañía que no era ingrata, si no que me alegraba la vida pero al mismo tiempo era una carga con la cual no me sentía capaz de soportar.

Acaricié sus cabellos, con la cabeza no muy allá. Ahora era mi vida, por muchos motivos, de faltarme, yo misma moriría pero no quería estar a su lado, no quería sentir esa responsabilidad tan grande sabiendo que yo estaba sola en el mundo, que no le podía dar lo mejor de mí por mi falta de compañía.

No veía claramente un final, no tenía demasiadas metas, pero una de ellas era no terminar tendida en el suelo, llegar como fuera al final aunque ni yo misma lo pudiera ver en ese minuto, darle lo mejor que yo pudiera y que el mundo supiera que era así.

Era como si mi corazón se agrandara, no que le quitara espacio a la gente que ya lo ocupaba, si no que crecía y se repartía de manera igual entre todas ellas, con una clara conciencia. Mi capacidad de amar crecía y de manera inimaginable.

No me gustaba la idea de sentirme sola, por lo que intentaba luchar contra el destino, intentaba hacerle frente a algo que simplemente no se podía.


	2. Capitulo 1 La Justicia

Anotacion: **Los personajes Son** de Stephenie Meyer, no **mios**… aunque ya lo quisiera yo.

**Cap I : La Justicia.**

**Presentando: Huricane Bells – Monsters.**

Cuidadosamente, deje mis pulseras a un lado, aquel día no saldría a vender, algo me decía que este día iba a ser especial.

Luego suspire, este día no podía ser diferente a los otros, gris, aburrido, miradas feas y unas cuchicheos a tus espaldas. M_iren allí va la hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía que se suicido la primavera pasada…_

Negué con la cabeza al infinito. Él no volvería, después de aquella pelea él se había ido y yo… Bueno, había quedado abandonada.

¿Acaso mi orgullo era más grande que la verdad? ¿Acaso, aunque fuera una sola vez, me podía quedar callada y ver como me retaban? Si hubiera hecho eso, solo quizás él… Podría haberse quedado y evitado todo este drama.

Algunas veces no entendía a la gente y este era uno de los casos.

Mire en dirección a mi espejo y fruncí el seño. Mi imagen no había cambiado en nada, seguia siendo pálida, con mis ojeras insufribles, delgada y torpe. Aunque esta ultima cualidad la sabia toda persona que me conocía, mi cuerpo parecía torpe. Tenia una leve joroba causa de mi desconfianza y me había dejado crecer el pelo cosa que nadie me viera el rostro en un momento de extrema vergüenza, no era capaz de enfrentar problemas y muy pocas veces se me veía intentando hacer algun tipo de deporte.¿A que venia todo esto? Claro, mostraba lo maldita que puede llegar a ser la vida.

Extrañaba a… No me podia permitir pensar su nombre, bueno, lo extrañaba. Pensaba en él a cada momento y seguramente el no estaría haciendo lo mismo, seguramente estaria acostandose con una de las tantas modelos con las que aparecia en las distintas revistas, pensé con amargura.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Seguia siendo tan gris como hace veinte años con los muebles pintados de un amarillo chillón por mi madre hace ya tanto tiempo… Mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza, era como si yo misma, como si me gustara ser masoquista… Recordar a cada momento cosas que me inflingieran dolor era algo que estaba impregnado en mi ser, al parecer.

El teléfono sonó.

No hice ningún ademán de moverme, si sonaba más de cinco veces era porque era importante.

Al escuchar el quinto timbre suspire y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Dude antes de levantarlo, ¿Seria importante o solo una estupidez? Me quedaría con la duda por siempre si seguia allí.

-¿Diga?.-dije con la voz apagada, una voz en mi interior me dijo que aquello estaba mal.

-¡Bella! Tengo cosas nuevas que contarte

-Alice, la verdad es que no…

-Shh! Se me calla, que son cosas que le interesaran.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Alice era mi amiga desde la primaria y era una de las pocas personas que se había quedado conmigo después de la muerte de Charlie.

-¿Se puede saber que, entonces?.-me senté en el sillón cercano, esto iba a demorar su tiempo.

-Son muchas cosas, unas mas importante que otras.

-Empieza con lo importante, duende.

Al hablar de esa forma con ella… Me sentía de nuevo en la secundaria, con mi morral y mi espantoso uniforme, sentía como cuando íbamos de compras y pasábamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial y me daba cuenta que se me había olvidado el almuerzo, cuando papa me preguntaba todos los días si tenia un nuevo novio o cuando mamá reía y decía que Bella es madura, Charlie y tu lo sabes.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación-,la primera de todas es que Edward esta de vuelta

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de pronto, no sentí mi mano envuelta en el teléfono ni tampoco mis piernas, que parecían flotar. Él había vuelto.

Sentí una gran alegría, él volvía, todo seria como antes.

Y le dio paso a la desdicha y soledad, ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo que yo sentía por el era real y tangible?

-¿Bella?

-¿Dónde esta él?.-pregunte, como una autómata, mi propia lengua hablaba sola, desconectada de mi cuerpo totalmente.

-Aquí en la casa, ¿Por qué?

-¿Te molesta que visite a Esme?

Alice dudo un instante y luego pareció decidirse.

-Claro, a Esme no le molestara.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me pare y tome las llaves de mi viejo monovolumen, casi sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de un tirón y luego Salí corriendo donde mi coche.

Aquello no tenia sentido, lo sabía. Después de todo, él seguía odiándome por todo lo que le había dicho presa del pánico y la destrucción que había a mi alrededor. Tan solo deseaba que la memoria fuera frágil.

Mi monovolumen es muy fácil de reconocer, deja un estruendo cada vez que pasa por cualquier terreno y sobretodo en el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, al ser de tierra los sonidos del motor se complementan con los de mis pobres neumáticos.

Aquello parecía un cuento de hadas, tan solo que la princesa iba en busca de su príncipe y no al revés. Por un minuto pensé que aquello no estaba bien.

Al parecer, mi ego y orgullo no había cambiado mucho en este par de años.

Suspire y pensé en tratar de enfriar la cabeza, debía mejorar las cosas y no empeorarlas, en los mejores de los casos él volvería lentamente a ser mi amigo y en el peor… todo seguiría igual.

Estacione varios metros lejos desde donde los Cullen me verían y escucharían, pese a que me costaría sus buenos tropezones no quería anunciar mi llegada de forma tan publica, a la suerte quien me abriera la puerta.

Suspire. No te dejes llevar por el pánico, respira y mantén fría la cabeza, me dije sin mucho convicción, me conocía muy bien como para saber que el pequeño detalle que se me escapara de las manos y podía armar un show peor que el anterior y quizás se fuera de forma definitiva.

Con decisión, abrí la puerta del auto.

Increíblemente, tan solo tropecé una vez y no lo suficientemente grande como para caerme, pareciera como si yo conociera muy bien ese camino pese a que dos años que no pasaba, al menos concientemente, allí a pie.

Tome aire dos veces, intentando aclarar las ideas.

Llame a la puerta.

Paso un tiempo, pese a ser corto me pareció muy largo, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Contuve el aliento, ¿Acaso mi mala suerte se superaba a si misma?.

Pues, al parecer si. Allí estaba parado, con su cabello rojizo desordenado, sus ojos esmeraldas y sus musculosos brazos. Nada en él parecía haber cambiado, quizás mas músculos y más atractivo…Momento, ¿Acaso era eso posible?

-Eh… Hola.-murmure, bajando mi rostro de forma que mi cabello actuara de escudo.

Él tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Eres tu?.-me pregunto, en sus ojos veía que aquello le dolía y a la vez le alegraba, su boca se entreabrió ligeramente y parpadeo.

-Soy yo.-dije bajito, sin querer que me escuchara y odie por unos instantes a Alice, conocía demasiado bien a Edward que sabia que voluntariamente él no abriría la puerta. A menos, claro de que su temperamento y forma de ser hubieran cambiado algo en Florida.

-Bella.-murmuro mientras me abrazaba y me levantaba del piso.

Me quede con el aliento a medio tomar, presa de la sorpresa. No es que me esperara que me hechara de su casa luego de muchos gritos, bueno eso si me lo habia esperado, pero esto… Estaba mejor que bien.

**Editado: 15/05/11**


	3. Capitulo 2 Salvada

Anotación: **Los personajes Son** de Stephenie Meyer, no **mios**… aunque ya lo quisiera yo.

Cap. II : **Salvada**

**Presentando: Bon Iver And St. Vincent – Roslyn **

Me quede allí, quieta, muy quietecita a la espera de que finalmente pasara algo.

No entendía lo que Edward quería, ¿Acaso no había dejado muy en claro hace ya dos años que no me quería y que conmigo tan solo perdía el tiempo?

Él parecía estar en sincronía de pensamientos por lo que me bajo, depositando mis pies en el piso.

-Lo lamento.-fue lo primero que dijo.

¿Qué le podía decir yo?

_¿Sabes que, Edward? No lo lamentes tanto, total estos dos años los he podido soportar muy bien, con el sucidio de Charlie y el accidente de Renée se ha pasado bastante mal aquí, pero note preocupes, he estado bien._

-No…Yo lo lamento, yo y mi entupida bocaza, ¿Me perdonas?.-intente mirarlo a los ojos, pero no podía, sus ojos esmeraldas eran demasiado hermosos, demasiado puros, el solo hecho de estar en contacto con ellos hacia que imperventilara.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-dijo lo bastante bajito como para que yo pensara que imaginaba aquella frase-¿Quieres pasar?.

Dijo, abriendo un brazo e invitándome pasar a la gran mansión Cullen. Una invitacion imposible de rechazar, más que por la casa, era que el mismo Edward me invitaba a pasar, cosa que no sucedia desde que habiamos salido del Instituto.

- Claro.-murmure, con la mejor imitación que pude a una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que ofrecerte, vodka, vino…-su voz estaba distinta, no era identica a la de mis recuerdos. Estaba mas grave y si se pudiera decir, más hermosa. El bronceado le sentaba bien.

- No, tan solo jugo de frutas, sin es que tienes.-murmure, mirando fijamente por el gran ventanal de la sala de estar, al fondo se veía el río y el bosque, que parecían no haber cambiado en nada apenas… Y también se veía mi reflejo, aunque no nítidamente, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que debía dormir más seguido.

Edward llego y me paso mi jugo de frutas. Me dedique a mirarlo fijamente, no había cambiado demasiado, no al menos físicamente, me dije a mi misma. Lo más probable es que estuviera de visita por un par de días y que una zorra, digo, una modelo estuviera colgada de su brazo…

-¿Y el milagro de verte por estas tierras, pequeña Swan?

Tome saliva y dije la primera estupidez que se me vino a la cabeza. Lo que me sobresaltó más que oír su voz, fue oír el cariñoso apodo con el cual me llamaba cuando estábamos juntos. Solos. Entiéndase.

-Vine a visitar a Alice, hable con ella por teléfono.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Alice no ha estado en toda la mañana aquí, Bella.

Bella…Bella….Bella…Su nombre sonaba tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan puro viniendo de sus labios… Minuto, ¿Alice no estaba en casa? ¿De donde me había llamado la malvada bribona?

¡Argsh! Muy típico de ella, además no pude comprobar que si me llamaba de un fijo o no, mi alteración había arruinado todo.

-Pero me alegro que te haya llamado, al fin estas aquí, ¿No?.-Sonrió de manera torcida, mi sonrisa favorita, la que no mostraba todos sus dientes.

-Si, Dime, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida allá en Florida?

-Pues... Monótona, aburrida, sin vida, la fama y yo no conjugamos, de veras.

-Claro, se te veía tan mal en las portadas de las revistas…

Cerré los ojos y contuve el temblor, cada vez que pasaba por el quiosco cercano a casa veía su cara, sonriéndome, debía cerrar los ojos y casi correr por esa cuadra, mucha gente me miraba pero pensaban "Pobre, la muerte de su padre de veras debía de afectarla".

-La verdad es que lo hacia por el dinero, hubo un momento en que empecé a salir con chicas a las cuáles no quería tan solo por un poco más de fama… Ese fue el minuto de mi retirada… Porque te extrañaba.

¿Retirada? ¿Volvia a Forks? ¿Extrañarme? ¿Cómo amigos? Si, seguramente seria eso. ¿Salir con chicas? Debió aceptarlo, según él, nosotros no teníamos vuelta atrás, no había nada que hacer, pero…Dolía y en centro del pecho. En el lugar en donde había estado mi corazón, ahora que se limitaba a latir en algun lugar de mi pecho, casi como respirar… Un acto en aquel mismo instante mi corazón latía y muy alocadamente.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, solté el vaso que tenia en la mano de un sopeton, bajo la incredula mirada de Edward. Salí corriendo por temor, temor a la estabilidad, temor a que me amara nuevamente, a que me dejara nuevamente, solo que peor que la vez anterior… Mis piernas respondieron como autómatas.

Ignore a mi auto cuando pase a su lado, no lo quería, lo que necesitaba era correr y correr y seguir corriendo… Depositar todo aquello a lo que le temía.

Le temía, claro que le temía. Temía quedar de nuevo sola, abandonada, con mi corazón fragmentándose en millones de pedazos…

Dicen que uno en los accidentes ve todo en camara lenta, que lo primero que distingue son las luces y estas te cegan, en ese caso yo debo ser una persona muy poco común. Porque lo primero que vi fue una masa grande de metal, de color azul electrico. Tambien vi como el jeep se movia de una forma poco convencional y tambien senti como todo su peso daba contra mi.

Un grito a lo lejos me alertó que Edward habia sido testigo de todo, de mi estupidez en grado maximo… Quizás deberia haber visto por donde corria, quizas, solo quizas.

Antes de que la negrura que se asomaba ante mis ojos que me indicaba que llegaba el fin, se me vinieron dos cosas a la cabeza… Definitivamente, la suerte no era lo mio… Edward, te amo…

**Editado: 15/05/11**


	4. Capitulo 3 Mi corazón

Cunado desperté, intente mantener la respiracion compensada y los ojos cerrados.

Sentía el maldito pitito de la maquina que veía mi sistema cardiaco, los varios tubos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Sentí mi corazón en el centro de mi pecho, latiendo con fuerza.

Entonces, maldije lo que se hallaba en mi interior, ¿Por qué no definitivamente paraba?.

_**This Heart **__**It's Beats, Beats for only you…**_

Si mi corazón paraba, todo el dolor se iba, no sentiría mis malditos músculos y así descansaría tranquila, volvería a ver a mamá y a papá, volveríamos a ser una familia feliz y todo volvería a ser como antes, los tres muy juntitos.

Una pequeña lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

-Bella, ¿Te despertaste?

Apreté mis ojos, no podía permitirme abrirlos, no debía hacer nada.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Estas bien?

¿Cariño?

Edward.

Bari los ojos de golpe, como si me faltara la respiracion.

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Pequeña dormilona, despertaste.

-¿Qué me paso?.-pregunte con una voz ronca.

-Generalmente, la gente pregunta donde esta.

-No soy estupida.-le dije enojada-, la luz que llega a lastimar los ojos y el sonidito inconfundible de aquella maquina me dice que estoy en un hospital. En mi vida ya he pasado por este hospital unas treinta y tres veces. Solo quiero saber lo que me paso.

-Emmett te arrollo con su jeep.-murmuro, mientras me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-¿Emmett?

-Eso te iba a decir justo antes que salieras corriendo, Emmett y Rosalie han vuelto.

Ligeramente sonreí, lo que me provoco dolor en las mejillas, pero conocía tan bien a Edward que sabia que mandaría a sedarme y quería estar despierta.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Afuera, esperando para verte y pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué no esta aquí dentro?

-¿Crees que pudiera caber dentro de esta pequeña habitación?

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

-Dime

-No quería… No le deje.

Mire por un instante a Edward, ahora que la morfina se iba disipando podía sentir mis músculos agarrotados pero también veía las ojeras de Edward y su pocision, que no era nada cómoda.

-Has estado despierto todo este tiempo.-salte con horror, pero mayoritariamente era exagerado, a saber yo cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida.

-No exageres.-susurro-, solo han sido tres días.

-Te debe doler la espalda de una forma…

-No me debía permitir cerrar los ojos, Bella. Has estado a punto de morir.

-Pero no era excusa de que no durmieras durante tres días.

-Bella, que horror, tres días.

-Te cuido.

-Y yo intento cuidarte para que no mueras, setenta y dos horas de no sueño no me van a matar.

-Pero si afectar tu salud.

Aquel extraño intercambio de palabras me producía una extraña sensación de dejá-vù, ¿De donde seria?  
-Gracias.-susurre, ahora me daba cuenta todo lo que Edward había hecho por mi, aun así cuando yo no se lo había pedido, al parecer todas aquellas palabras horrendas que una vez le grite y produjo su marcha se habían olvidado.

-No te preocupes, ahora tu único deber es mejorarte.-me miro intensamente a los ojos, su color esmeralda era hermoso, nunca me cansaría de pensarlo.

Se estiro e hizo una mueca, debería estar muy incomodo allí.

-¿Quieres compartir la cama?.-pregunte en un ataque de infantilismo.

-No creo…-podía ver en sus ojos que la oferta era buena, aquella pose que tenia no se la recomendaba a nadie y mi camilla parecía algo más blanda que aquella silla plástica en la que estaba apoyado-, Digo, ¿No te molestaría?

-Claro que no, pareces incomodo.

Suspire, muy en el fondo de mi cabeza quería estar a su lado y no precisamente para que él estuviera mas cómodo.

Sonrió.

-Voy a ver que se le pueden hacer a estos cables…-susurro y con mucha suavidad los corrió de forma que quedara la mitad de la camilla para él.

-Ven.-murmure, mientras palmeaba la otra mitad de la camilla.

Se estiro y sonrió.

-Esto esta mucho mejor.

Pero por un extraño motivo no cerro los ojos.

-Tu pelo parece un almíbar, pero me gusta.-me dijo, sonriendo. Provocando que yo em pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Tu tampoco pareces muy peinado que digamos.

Sonrió con nostalgia y bostezo.

-Vaya, que bien me haría un sueñesito.

-Pues, duerme.-susurre, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza de modo que le quedara mirando de frente, a escasos centímetros.

-Creo que yo no…

Mientras decía eso se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, aunque yo tampoco se lo debería impedir.

Si, si. Si, si, si, si, sii!

Pero claro, a mi la suerte no me acompaña.

-Jo, tío! Mira lo que hacen Edward y Bella encerrados en una habitación… Solitos y en una camita, ambos mirándose de una forma muy extraña.

Me puse más roja aun de lo que estaba e intente apartarme, pero una mano de Edward por debajo de las sabanas me detuvo.

-Déjalo.-murmuro y se puso de tal forma que yo me pudiera apoyar en su gran y musculoso pecho.

Sentí como la respiracion de Edward se iba tranquilizando y decidí seguir su ejemplo, quedarme dormida allí en medio de sus brazos.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Holaa! Aquí yo y mis locuras :B**_

_**Bueno, lo siento por abandonar el fic pero como verán en mi otro fic (Algo inspirado en mi vida) tengo todos los días ocupados, más aun cuando se acerca el temible campeonato de patinaje :L. Gracias por seguir el fic y bueno, que seria de la vida sin sus rewins o como se escriban! Soy nueva y aun no se como rayos se escriben, solo se que te dejan muy contenta. :D  
Cuiidensen i nos leeremos pronto **_

_**Eva**_

_**PS: Para este cap, recomindo el cover de Paramore, My Heart C: Besos  
**_


	5. Capitulo 4 Promesas

-Bella…

-No, Edward.-dijo con voz dura, me sorprendió aquello, era la primera vez que me levantaba la voz en tres semanas en el hospital-, voy a salir de aquí, el entorno me tiene enferma.

-Tu misma me dijiste que no era tan malo.-me intente excusar.

-Malo es sin ti, lo que se resume en todo el tiempo.-bufo, al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo-, me iré a tu casa, Esme estará feliz de tenerme por allí y yo estaré contenta de estar con ella nuevamente. Además, Emmett tundra tiempo de disculparse un poco mas.

Parecía tan frágil… Como un gatito que pretende ser tigre. Si, exactamente, eso era mi Bella, un gatito que pretendía ser tigre. Se cruzo de brazos y abrió mucho los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos no quedamos mirando, el chocolate de sus ojos era increíblemente hermoso, como cuando revuelves la cocoa con leche, solo que ahora aquella cocoa me pertenecía a mi y a nadie mas.

-¿Realmente lo pasas mal sin mi?

Bella se sonrojo y luego miro hacia otro lado, pensé que no me contestaría pero me sorprendió cuando así lo hizo.

-Claro que lo paso mal, cuando estoy si ti es como si mi vida se fuera, se apagara, ¿Acaso no te pasa lo mismo?  
_Todos estos años, todos los días._

-Desde luego.-murmure, acercándome a ella, estaba sentada en su camilla y seguia cruzada de brazos, solo que ahora no con la misma fuerza-, en cada minuto que estuve allí afuera, pensando en tu cara, en la expresión de dolor que pusiste cuando te dije todas esas cosas, cada vez que me sacaban una foto, cuando me preguntaban algo, tenia la mirada perdida y eso era solo por ti, solo por ti.

Nego con fuerza, como si no me creyera.

-Aquello no es cierto, Edward.

La forma que mi nombre sonaba en sus labios era hermosa…Momento,¿Qué dijo?

-¿Qué?

-No es cierto, aquellas palabras.-tomo saliva-, era reales, eso pensabas y yo no puedo evitar que eso sea así.

De repente, una furia me inundo los ojos y lo vi todo rojo.

-¿Eso crees?-Así es.

-Te lo probaré.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Como?

No me dedique a pensar, solo a actuar, tome su rostro que parecía porcelana entre mis brazos… Era tan delicada, tan frágil… De su rostro se fue toda lo hostilidad que en algun minuto pudo existir, de pronto su furia se fue para ser reemplazada por el dolor, por el dolor que yo mismo le había hecho.

-No.-pidió con la voz ahogada.

-¿Por qué no?

Mi respiracion se empego a agitar, cuantas noches había soñado con aquello… pero ahora, no era como en mis sueños, que Bella me correspondía con una sonrisa juguetona, si no que ahora su mirada era de puro terror.

-Porque te iras, me dejaras.-repuso con una voz que fácilmente partia el alma.

-Eso nunca.-brame antes de abalanzarme en contra de sus labios.

Aquel beso fue… ¿Cómo definirlo? Toda la belleza de Bella, toda la felicidad, todos los mementos del pasado revividos, pero ahora tenia un nuevo sabor, la esperanza, habíamos vuelto a ser quienes siempre habíamos sido, volvíamos a ser nosotros, a ser un yo, un todo.

Las manos de Bella se aferraron a mi pelo y yo coloque ambas manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi.

¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba dispuestos a hacernos la vida imposible?

Cuando abrieron la puerta yo no estuve muy allí, la verdad es que no lo sentí, solo cuando Carlisle se aclaro al garganta Bella y yo quedamos helados, no precisamente porque aquella fuera una escena aptas para todos.

Cuando me separe de ella, estaba roja como un tomate, una versión bastante amplificada de mi leve rubor.

-Como veo Bella.-dijo Carlisle con un deje de ironia en su voz, las primeras arrugas empezaban a aparecer en su rostro marfileño y su cabello rubio se estaba convirtiendo levemente en un rubio mas blanco-, te estas sintiendo mucho mejor.

-Eso creo.-murmuro ella, mirando fijamente a la muralla.

-Veré que puedo hacer para que te den la alta tan pronto como me sea posible… Edward, acompáñame.

Asenté con la cabeza, le acaricie levemente la cara a Bella y abandone la habitación detrás de mi padre.

-Así que.-dijo cuando ya estábamos a mitad del pasillo-, ¿Las cosas vuelven a ser como eran antes?

-Eso se lo deberías preguntar a Bella.-dije rápidamente, no es que tuviera miedo, no, había hablado miles de veces con mi padre, pero me daba algo de pánico que estuviera _tan_ enterado de los hechos recientes.

-Por lo que vi, ella te quiere.

Me sonroje.

Me sorprendió ver que la cara de Carlisle se volvía algo dura.

-quiero que me prometas una cosa Edward.

- ¿Que cosa?

-Quiero que me prometas que no le volverás a hacer daño a Bella.

-Papá…

-No, Edward, déjame terminar. Ella sufrió, incluso mas que cuando se murió su padre cuando tu la dejaste. No puedes repetir aquel acto, estoy seguro de que tu nunca dejaras de ser mi hijo, pero ella ya es considerada de la familia y no precisamente porque este o no este contigo.

No quiero volver a verla sufrir, jamás. Tengo tu palabra?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Dilo, en voz alta.

-Mi palabra, papá.

Sonrió.

-Muy bien, creo que deberías llevarla al cine, ya que la daré de alta dentro de esta misma tarde…

Con toda naturalidad siguió caminando, hablando solo. Vaya locura en la que se había convertido mi padre.

-¿Y? ¿iras?

-Si.-repuso con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, te espero abajo, Alice prometio en colarse.

-Edward…

Atrape sus palabras con un beso rápido.

-Pase lo qué pase, no te haré sufrir de nuevo.

**Arregle le cap, en una voldaes mia borre el anterior D: espero que les haya gustado! :D**


	6. Capitulo 5 Sexo, una pelicula y mas

**Advertencia: Todos estos bellos personaujes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la loca idea y el reprovado que sacare en tecnología después de esto.**

**POV Bella**

-Hola.-murmure al ver llegar a Alice, ella bajo sus ojos inquisitivos y vio nuestras manos tomadas, aquello pareció sorprenderle. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenia de malo?

-Hola.-dijo, estrechando con una sonrisa la mano de Jasper, este ultimo hizo una atenuada expresión de dolor, vaya, ¿Cuánta fuerza tendrá esa duende?

-Hola, pequeñeja.

Las palabras de Edward no parecieron ser bien recibidas.

-Bien.-dijo ignorándolo olímpicamente-, ¿Qué vamos a ver? Ayer escuche por la radio que la película Eclipse tubo una buena critica en su primera semana.

-¿La película que?.-pregunte aturdida, puede que estuviera en cama sus cuantas semanas, pero yo era de esas "Amantes del cine", definitivamente me encantaba y nunca me podía perder de una película buena. Aquello de que no supiera el nombre de una era una actitud de lo mas extraña, la verdad

-Eclipse.-repitió con fervor Alice.

-¿No será esa película en donde aparece un tipo con cara de drogado y una mujer que debería ir mas al quirófano?

Alice se ofendió.

-Para tu conocimiento, Robert Pattinson es un buen actor, escritor y músico. No es que no me guste estar contigo, Jazz.-le dirigió una rápida mirada a su marido, el que había fruncido levemente el seño-, pero es que él es lo que toda una mujer sueña.

Edward me miro con el seño fruncido, parecía estar molesto, aunque no tanto como Jasper, me hubiera gustado andar con una cámara y poder sacarle una foto al rubio, Emmett hubiera dado lo que fuera por una foto así.

-¿Y tu?.-murmuro Edward, atrayendo mi atención-, ¿A quien prefieres, a el drogo o a mi?

Estuve a punto de decirle que cualquier mujer le hubiera preferido al "Drogo", pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con demasiada prontitud, no me dieron tiempo de aclarecer ideas, ni siquiera de darme cuenta que aun seguia allí parada como hace diez minutos. Quizás Pattinson fuera uno de los hombres mas codiciados del planeta, pero Edward era Edward y nadie mas le superaría.

-A ti.-murmure, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, mi estomago se revolvió completamente, me tarde tres segundos en darme cuenta en que aquella era la típica sensación de "Mariposas en el estomago". Aquella vez estaba segura, no importaba que Alice estuviera allí, observándonos con sus granes ojos azules abiertos. La verdad es que lo único que me interesaba era que Edward había vuelto y yo estaba entre sus brazos.

-Era lo único que quería escuchar.-susurro, un minuto antes de darme un beso en los labios.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con esto?¿Cuantos minutos, horas, segundos, días, había pasado añorando los labios de Edward?¿A cuanta gente había dejado hablando sola cuando me acordaba de él?, no sabia la respuesta de ninguna de estas preguntas, pero estaba segura de que aquel era un tiempo desperdiciado, sus labios eran mas dulces y suaves de lo que jamás había imaginado. Quizás ya no tuviéramos diecisiete ni diecinueve pero me sentía igual que una niña que acaba de darse cuenta que su padre no es lo mejor del mundo. Los besos de Edward definitivamente eran lo mejor, por sobre Robert Pattinson o el helado de Menta, lo mejor.

-La película-, tosió Alice, al parecer se me había olvidado que ella y su esposo, estaban de pie, allí al lado mió, mirándonos al igual que la mitad de la gente que esperaba que la función empezara, aquello fue lo que me hizo volver al mundo real, sonrojarme y esconder mi cabeza en el musculoso pecho de Edward.

-Gracias, Alice.-gruño, aunque su voz no estaba del todo enfadada, si no, que parecía mas complacido consigo mismo…

-De nada, Hermanito, si quieren pueden dejarnos ver solos la película y ustedes se pueden ir a algun motel de camino hasta la casa, dudo que Esme te extrañe mucho, Bella, le he dicho que estas con Edward.

Agradecí estar escondida, puesto que me había puesto roja como un tomate.

-No seas tonta, Alice.-Dijo Edward, esta vez si parecía enfadado, aunque no en grado sumo, cuando siguió hablando su tono de voz fue descendiendo conforme hablaba-, Yo no obligaría a Bella… Jamás se me…Ella esta grande como para darse cuenta…

Parecía tan confundido, aquello me hizo pensar que quizás lo nuestro tenía un borrón y cuenta nueva.

-La hora.-dijo la voz grave de Jasper. Aquello me distrajo e hizo que saliera de mi escondite.

Entramos al cine, pero al parecer íbamos un poco adelantados, nos sentamos en frente de una pantalla negra a charlar, al estilo Cullen, cuando cuatro personas pueden hacer el bullicio parecido al de un milenio manteniendo solo dos conversaciones.

-No debes hacer caso de lo que dice Alice.-murmuro Edward a tiempo de que su hermana le saltaba a la espalda de Jasper, este puso los ojos en blanco en nuestra dirección-, tan solo lo dice para fastidiar… No te obligare a nada, cuando tu estés lista.-pude ver el dolor que había tras esa afirmación, aquello me sobresalto, ¿Acaso Edward quería que el y yo…? La idea era demasiado tentativa, pero debía poner freno a mi autocontrol-, Aunque claro.-Añadió mas rápido, malinterpretando mi expresión-, si tu no quieres… No hay problema.

-No es que no quiera.-dije, sonrojándome-, el problema es que no se como.

Edward entreabrió levemente la boca, en señal de sorpresa. Quizás para un ex jugador de fútbol internacional hablar de aquello era como para mi hablar de cómo esta el dia.

-Shh… La película.-dije intentando de poner atención a la gran pantalla.

La película había empezado, pero yo no tenia idea de que trataba, intentaba hacer caso omiso de la mirada de Edward, lo mas que pude averiguar de la película fue que unos malos querían que la muchacha muriese y la muchacha quería acostarse a todas cuestas con su vampiro.

Hubiera sido mas fácil sin Alice, fue lo único que podía pensar mientras escuchaba la canción que daba inicio a los créditos, nuestras cabritas estaban sin tocar y las de Alice y Jasper estaban esparcidas por todo el piso de la sala, varios asistentes los miraron con los ojos entrecerrados cuando salimos los cuatro por la puerta.

-¡Viste como paliaban! Me gusto esa que leía el futuro… Tenia un buen sentido de la moda, además su nombre era bonito.-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Alice.

Nota mental: Averiguar el nombre de una de esas vampiresas.

-¿Y tu, Edward?.-pregunto Alice con malicia-,¿Qué te ha gustado de la película?

Miro el cielo negro y luego m miro directamente a los ojos.

-La verdad es que no me gusto mucho, con Bella a mi lado todo lo demás perdía sentido.

Y como para corroborar aquello, tomo cuidadosamente mi mano.

Alice empezó a silbar y mire por la ventana.

Mis pensamientos eran confusos, ¿Cómo le había dicho eso a Edward…? Ahora me iba a tomar como tan estupida que no tenia idea del sexo. Vale, quizás no debía tomar tan a pecho lo que veía en la tele.

**:O**

**Holaa! Como esta el mundo?, si me retrase algo con este cap, la verdad es que mi PC cada dia esta peor U.u, Tenia que incluir a Rob en este cap, la verdad es que me moría por dejarlo dentro (bababababababababa) y lo del sexo… es que acababa de ver Eclipse y era como, lo pongo o no lo pongo? : Z**

**Por favor, esperenme mucho porque esta chatarra cada dia se pone mas fea k9, asique me demorare bastante en subir un nuevo cap.**

**Cuidense (:**


	7. Capitulo 6 Conversaciones

Conversaciones 

*Capitulo dedicado a M.A.C*

Había sido un buen día. Alice había insistido en visitar cada tienda que ella considerara interesante hasta nos había dejado un minuto a solas a mi y a Edward.

-Solo porque se lo que significa estar axial de unidos.-nos dijo con una sonrisa picara, a tiempo que abandonaba nuestro lado para poder fijarse en una vitrina.

Jamás me había sentido así, tan libre y tan aceptada, no era que ya no sufriera por Charlie, porque sabia que aquella herida jamás cerraría, pero, como me había dicho Renee, las personas que queremos siempre están con nosotros, en nuestros corazones. Alice me había obligado a abandonar mi casa, estaba buscando los arrendatarios y el dinero iría exclusivamente a mi beneficio, para la Universidad que nunca me había podido pagar, aunque ella insistiera en pagarla… yo no quería. No le dejaría.

Volviendo a Edward, él había sido el causante de que quizás mi vida ya no fuera tan gris.

-Estoy cansada.-le susurre cuando estábamos en su habitación, hace ya tres semanas que me había ofrecido dormir en su habitación, con el durmiendo en el piso. Aquello le pareció de lo mas gracioso a Alice y enarcando las cejas nos había mirado fijamente.

-Lo sé, creo que no hay que dejar que mi hermana nos acompañe mas a nuestras citas.

La luz de su habitación era escasa, ya que yo le había dicho que los ojos me dolían. Pero si podía ver su esculpido pecho a través de un poco esfuerzo de ojos por mi parte.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome mi pijama.

-Eh… yo utilizare el baño primero.

Tome mi pijama.

-Espera.-dijo y me giro para quedar de frente de él, abrí muchos los ojos, Edward estaba allí, de pie, al lado mío, con todo su pecho increíble reflejado a la luz de la luna.

_Mío_, fue lo único que pude pensar, peor no me pude mover. No podía hacer nada.

Los musculosos brazos de Edward me rodearon por el cuello y me atrajeron hacia él, no había deseo ni nada, solo una paz infinita y un amor incondicional.

-Te amo.-le susurre, sentí como sonreía.

-No tanto como yo a ti.-repuso, mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba.

Allí estaba yo, una muchacha que nunca le había pedido nunca mucho a la vida, y sin embargo, a vida le había dado un gran regalo.

Le devolví el beso.

De pronto, el beso se intensificó, apartando todos aquellos sentimientos puros como el amor o la adoración, poco a poco el amor fue dando paso a la pasión.

Me tomo por la cintura y me levanto lo bastante, de pronto me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba apoyada en su escritorio, varios de sus libros y sus cosas hicieron un gran estruendo cayendo al piso.

Sus labios, insistentes, se abrieron paso de mis labios hasta mi cuello, donde me mordía suavemente para provocar risitas.

-Soy tu vampiro.-me respondía a cada risita.

Sus manos jugaban con mi polero hasta que no se pudo aguantar mas y esta ultima salio volando por los aires hasta chocar suavemente con la gran cama matrimonial que tenia Edward al centro de su habitación.

Tome aire y asentí con la cabeza cuando este me señalo su cama, muy solemnemente.

T

**Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb**

**You can give it to me when I need to come along**

**Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb**

**And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'**

**Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb**

**You can give it to me when I need to come along**

**Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb**

**And baby you can turn me on**

Ambos quedamos paralizados al escuchar la música que provenía desde la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

¿Quién había abierto la puerta…?

Emmett.

Edward se giro y yo también, la verdad es que no fue nuestro mejor momento, porque Edward estaba literalmente encima mío, y mis piernas seguían entrelazadas por su cintura.

Oh, Dios…

-¡ALICE!.-Edward me miro, alarmado, yo retire mis piernas de su cintura y rápidamente me senté, aun no estaba preparada para la primera charla sobre sexo con mi quería hermana menor (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Mire, nerviosa a Edward y pude ver que él no estaba mucho mejor que yo, rápidamente me había pasado su polera que estaba apoyada en un borde de la cama y yo no dude en ponérmela, lo ultimo que quería era que Alice me viera en aquellas condiciones.

La sonrisa malévola de Emmett le iluminaba el rostro.

-Y tu.-le dije, con la mirada envenenada-, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que me atropellaste ya hace dos meses?, Me debes una, Cullen.

-Bells, yo te quiero mucho, pero es responsabilidad de cada uno saber administrar su vida personal y como Alice es la primera de todos nosotros en hacer eso…-Puse los ojos en blanco-, ella es la que sabe.

-¿Y que me dices de Rosalie?

Edward sonrió y Emmett me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ella es a que decidirá cuando, al parecer, tu ya estabas decidida.

Me puse roja como un tomate

-Oh, cállate

Estaba callada, abrumada. ¿Cómo me había dejado llevar? Aquello que siempre me había repetido Charlie…

Charlie.

¿Cómo podría volver a pensar en él sin sentirme mal? No había recordado eso cuando el fuego me había azotado, Edward parecía actuar como un extraño elemento químico, que me hacia prenderme de una manera que nunca antes había creído capaz…De la forma que solo encontrábamos en los libros o las películas, una especie de amor perfecto… Porque Edward era perfecto.

Intente aclarar mis ideas, pero no podía, mi cabeza parecía estar llena de él.

Cuando levante la vista encontré a Alice mirándome reprovatoriamente.

-Bella… Ni siquiera Edward tenia protección.

Ya, vale, aquí va.

**Holaa! Si, me demore bastante en subir este cap, y como pueden ver mi mente esta llena de cochinadas, me siento mal al escribir esto, por lo que me encerre en mi habitación, subire este documento, borrare esto y vaciare la papelera de resiclaje**

**¿Qué mas se puede esperar de una adolecente? o creo que mucho.**

**Conii, amiga, tu sabes que eres unica y que ningun estupido cabro chico debe hacerte sufrir, eres especial, eso tu los sabes.**

**Por fa! Pasense por mi traducción de paramore ;D**

**Evaa**


	8. Capitulo 7 Playa

-Edward, lo que paso ayer…-Me calle.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque no había razón para estarlo. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sillita del gran piano negro de cola que había en la sala de estar de la casa Cullen, como quizás ya he mencionado, mi casa en aquel minuto estaba siendo utilizada por una familia nueva y feliz que si utilizaban mi hogar… O, antiguo hogar porque el nuevo me gustaba mas.

Sus manos recorrieron nuevamente las escalas, yo también sabia tocar aunque no se me daba tan bien como a el, era al parecer un don que se adquiría con el tiempo, o algo así me había dicho Renée cuando vivía. Por mas que lo intentara, no servia para ello, ponía los dedos de forma equivocada, no me daba la mano para tocar rápido, me dolían os dedos al tocar acordes… Definitivamente no.

Negó con la cabeza y muy delicadamente se puso un dedo índice en los labios, incitándome a que me callara.

Y así lo hice.

Empecé a escuchar aquella melodía que al parecer aun no funcionaba bien, me admire de Edward, él podía recordar las partituras sacadas de Internet a la perfección, yo con suerte las sacaba si las leía una y otra vez aunque era mas fácil por los tutorial de youtube. Aquella sinfonía era hermosa, inspiraba una ternura infinita y una paz también… me gustaba. Simulaba una nana para dormir o algo por el estilo y tenia la sensación de que me resultaba familiar.

Las expertas manos de Edward recorrían el piano de arriba hacia abajo, como si se manejaran solas y la melodía saliera sola, de pronto la melodía cambio, haciéndose mas triste, la nana ya no era de cuna, si no reflejaba algún sentimiento, algo muy oculto o eso fue lo que interprete yo… Hasta que seso.

Tomo aire y pareció estar viendo cosas lejanas, al igual que yo, una tristeza nos había embarcado a ambos, aunque no sabia muy bien por que.

-Es bonita.-susurre y mire a las teclas, eran `perfectas de un blanco marfil, a piel de Edward era parecida, aunque no tan blanca pero igual de perfecta, perfecta.

Asintió con la cabeza y me miro.

-Es tuya.

Me sonroje y mire hacia la ventana, afuera estaba nublado.

-Es verdad.-me deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, me gire y me dio un beso profundo en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos Edward sonrió y sus manos se posaron nuevamente en las teclas, aunque no toco nada. La sonrisa era increíblemente bella, siempre había sido así, siempre.

De pronto, me sentí como una quinceañera, como si recién estuviera entrando en el instituto, cuando un sonrojo revelaba que me sentía mal y que me sentía desorientada.

_-Hola, me llamo Bella.-murmure, sonrojándome, la mirada de esmeradas de aquel chico guapo se poso en mis ojos y se quedo allí._

_-Edward.-dijo, muy formalmente, extendiéndome su mano, estaba calida._

_Asentí con la cabeza y me volví a sonrojar._

Aquello me parecía tanto tiempo… y de pronto caí en cuenta que de verdad habían sido años, _quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte …_Sentí una lagrima en mi mejilla, estábamos tan viejos, habíamos desperdiciado mucho tiempo con entupidas peleas… No era lo adecuado, ya estaba vieja.

Ladee la cabeza y la apoye en su hombro, con las lagrimas cayéndome silenciosamente por mis mejillas, él se percato y dejo de tocar.

-¿Qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza suavemente.

-Nada.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Aquella no es la idea, Bella. Somos una pareja, ambos debemos confiar en ambos, ¿No te parece?

¿Acaso lo hacia a propósito? Me había deslumbrado nuevamente, la respiración se había hecho entrecortada y no podía pensar en nada mas que sus ojos esmeraldas estaban conmigo.

-¿Bella?

-Tengo miedo.-susurre, no muy consiente de las palabras que decía.

-¿De que?.-me tomo suavemente por los hombros y me abrazo.

-Que el tiempo va pasando, ya no tenemos quince años.-sorbí suavemente por la nariz-, tengo miedo de que… El tiempo haya pasado en vano.

Aquellas palabras me hacían caer en un agujero, sin fondo, sin fondo, en donde no había solución posible, porque el tiempo pasaba, cada segundo era ya parte del pasad

Se rió, bajito.

-Bella, para mi los años no han pasado en vano.-volvió a reír-, estas mas bella que nunca, al parecer te haces mas hermosa con cada año que pasa.

Sonreí vagamente.

-¿Es verdad o solo lo dices para que me tranquilice?

-Es verdad.-dijo, riendo-, o si no, pregúntale a Jacob Black.

Me sonroje, Jacob era mi mejor amigo, para mi, por o menos. Por su parte los sentimientos estaban confusos y siempre utilizaba a Edward como mentor, la verdad es que él ya se había resignado con la idea de que yo ya era de Edward pero… Seguía luchando.

-Aquello no ayuda mucho, sabes lo que él piensa.

Edward se

Separo de mi y pude ver molestia en sus ojos.

-De veras que si lo se.

Le acaricie la mejilla.

-No te enojes, tu sabe solo que yo siento.

-¿Ves como siempre terminamos ambos deprimidos cuando algo le pasa al otro? Esta bien, no me respondas. ¿Quieres salir?

Sonreí vagamente.

_¿Donde?

Edward se mordió el labio, cosa muy cómica.

.-La verdad es que esperaba que me dijeras tu.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?

Me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Perfecto.

* * *

-¿Dónde dejaste el bloqueador?

Edward dejo el canastillo en el suelo.

-No se, la verdad es que Alice creo que lo cambio por el bronceador. Mira el tremendo sol que hay.-sonrió irónicamente al cielo, mostrando las grandes nubes-, ya ves como te quemaras.

-Eso lo dices como alguien que a vivido en Florida, yo… mi piel es delicada.

Sonrió.

-Esta bien, esta acá dentro, guardado.- Señalo el bolso que acababa de dejar en la arena.

-Olvida, creo que se me a ocurrido algo mejor que hacer.

Me acerque a él y le tome el cuello, obligándolo a bajar a mi altura, Edward no había crecido demasiado en aquel tiempo separados, pero seguía siendo igual de alto. Un metro noventa y uno, bien proporcionado, por cierto.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?.-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ay, no se. Se me acaba de olvidar.

-Pues tendré que ayudarte a recordar.

Me tomo firmemente por la cintura, me levanto lo suficientemente como para que nuestras caras quedaran a la misma altura y me dio un beso en los labios.

Era uno de esos besos lentos, que llevaban a algo que quizás si fuera algo…

Mi suerte, como he dicho millones de veces, no es de las mejores, ahora Emmett y ahora…

-¡Bells! ¡Edward!.-reconocí la voz inmediatamente, la voz mas familiar que pudiera encontrar en aquella playa, Jacob Black

Edward soltó un gruñido de frustración y me volvió a dejar en el piso.

-Jake.-repuse con voz baja, estaba aturdida y me había quedado sin respiración

-Jacob.-dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo están, muchachos?.-Nos pregunto,se puso una mano como visera sobre los ojos y simulo que había mucho sol, luego se rió y nos guiño un ojo.. _Menuda estrategia_, me dijo una voz en la cabeza.

-Bastante bien.-dijo Edward, abrazándome de lado, un poco posesivamente, aquello me molesto, desde siempre le había dicho que yo no era ningún objeto que se podía exponer así como así.

-Me parece, la manada a salido a Port Angeles y me han dejado aquí, solo. ¿Qué les parece que me quede con ustedes?

-Claro.-dije, sintiéndome en parte culpable y sintiendo como Edward me miraba, si quería que yo fuera su joyita, que se la ganara, ¿No?-, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahora-precisó, mientras miraba con una mirada extraña a Edward, me dio miedo… Temblé, Edward se dio cuenta y cariñosamente me paso el Bastante bien.-repuso, acostándose en la toalla de Edward.

Si que iba a ser una tarde larga.

_**Holaaa! B:**_

_**Como esta la gente? Me parece que bien, ¿no? Recien ayer fui a un paseo, por lo que se me ocurrio integrar a la playa, cosa demaciado necesaria.**_

_**¿Se enteraron de la GRAN noticia? Paramore viene a Chile! :B el 24 de Febrero paara ser exactos, estaba que me daba un patatus, en este minuto mi Internet ezta caido, asi que en cunato llege… Subo! (:**_

_**Fecha actual: 28 de noviembre, 23:09 PM xdd M.A.C cuídate miujer**_

_**:B**_


	9. Capitulo 8 Confesiones

_**Aquí, al habla la capitana Eva Alvarado, registrando un gravísimo problema: Mi INTERNETT, aquella arma que nos sirve para defendernos de lo mas malvados enemigos como los Vulturi, esta practicando un movimiento distractor llamado caída, lo que nos impide avanzar con nuestros estratégicos planes de seguir con historias con mayor regularidad. Cambio.**_

_**¿Entienden? Mi Internet se cae, no he podido ver ninguna notificación (Espero que por su propio bien sean hartas) Ninguna, ¿Saben lo estresante que es eso? Pero gracias por sus comentarios positivos, me suben el animo, si quieren a través de un mensajito las dudas sobre mi fic B: Eh… Lean, eso les **_puedo_** decir B:**_

-¿Qué quieres, Jake?

Jake suspiro y acomodo sus piernas en la arena nuevamente, había hecho aquella acción variadas veces en la tarde y me tenia algo cansada, quizá no debería haberle dejado quedarse.

-Quiero estar con mi amiga, ¿Acaso no es ese un delito?

-Claro que no es un delito, Jake. Tu también eres mi mejor amigo, pero Edward es mi novio y muy pocas veces tengo un momento de estar completamente a solas con él, Alice a salido y era un oportunidad…

-¿Ósea, que quieres estar a solas con Edward para terminar por primera vez en tu vida en la cama con un chico que te guste?  
Me sonroje. Aquellas palabras caían como un balde de agua fría, no es que _estrictamente_ hubiera estado en la cama, pero lo estuve muy cerca… Jake nunca me lo iba a perdonar.

-Claro que no, Jacob, pero conoces a Alice, créeme que es difícil estar a solas con ella revoloteando por allí.

Bufo.

-Créeme que si lo se.

Me estaba perdiendo de algún detalle importante, porque aquel bufido era de cuando algo le molestaba demasiado como para expresarlo con palabras, miro ceñudo al gran mar gris que se encontraba a su enfrente y volvió a bufar.

-¿Qué tienes, Jake?

-Nada, no tengo nada.-las palabras no iban de acuerdo a su reacción o al menos con su expresión, parecía muchos años mayor que yo y no al revés, bueno muchos no, un año, tres meses y cuatro días como siempre me recordaba-, A Jake nunca le puede pasar nada.

Estaba hablando en tercera persona, realmente estaba mal

-Anda, soy tu amiga de la prebásica, en algo te ayudare.

Edward había ido a comprar algo para almorzar, enfurecido y cejudo, me iba a esperar una buena reprimenda en casa pero no me importaba, una parte de mi se moría por ir a ver a Jake y en que estado se encontraba, por lo que una pequeña pelea con Edward era un precio dentro de las expectativas a pagar.

-Tengo un problema.-murmuro, mirando el piso, parecía avergonzado de las cosas que pensaba, y eso me preocupo, ¿Se habría metido en las drogas?-, aunque no es nada malo… No se como explicarme para no sonar pervertido.

¿Pervertido? Contuve un gemido, ¿En que se había metido esta vez?

-Tu puedes explicarte, te entenderé.

Cruce los dedos por debajo de mi toalla.

-Mira… En la reserva hay una chica llamada Vanesa, ¿La conoces?

Negué con la cabeza, desde la muerte de Charlie no había puesto pie en la reserva y Jacob parecía haberse dado cuenta, al ver mi negación. Mi mente que ya estaba algo confusa se fue en una dirección completamente distinta: Edward.

Me sentí algo frustrada, ¿Es que acaso él no podía desaparecer de mis pensamientos? Tome aire y exhalé, en aquel minuto era Jacob el que necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Pues… Ella… Es fenomenal, atlética, hermosa, simpática y siempre… Ella me sonríe cada vez que me ve, y bueno, creo que me he empezado a enamorar.-lo decía de un modo tan extraño, como dudando de sus propios sentimientos, de pronto me sobrecogió una ternura, como un amor incondicional hacia el hermano pequeño, porque eso era Jake, un hermanito pequeño.

-¿Dónde esta el problema? Tu le quieres y ella parece interesada, declárate.

Aquellas eran las palabras de la Bella de Jacob, la infantil, la que ve un mundo diferente, menos sombrío, con una mirada casi de inocencia, donde no existe la maldad ni nada… con Edward… Era lo bastante pervertida, por decirlo menos.

-El problema esta en la diferencia de edad.-dijo Jake, mirando hacia abajo, como un perrito triste, me demore en entender sus palabras, porque no las había escuchado bien, tuve que unir cabos, cosa algo difícil para mi siendo tan olvidadiza como lo soy, pero en estos asuntos del amor…

-¿Es mayor que tu?.-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, luego lo lamente, en ese caso Jake jamás hubiera dudado en declararse, a menos que fuera mas en serio, cosa poco probable.

-No, es menor.

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, por una parte me sentí bien de que mi amigo, mi hermano, no perdiera el tiempo en mi pero por otra parte me sentí humillada, ¿Cómo Jake encontraría a alguien menor mas bonita que yo? Aquello me hacia poner en practica mi teoría, estaba vieja.

Sacudí la cabeza, no, no era por eso, era normal que Jacob buscara opciones un poco mas reales, no era por ser antipática ni pesada, pero Jake era demasiado soñador de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

Jake se mordió el labio, parecía reacio a responder.

Los minutos pasaron y yo seguía de brazos cruzados, no me movería a menos que me digiera la edad de esa chica, por allí quizás fuera el problema, ¿Y si era demasiado menor?

Jacob levanto la vista y vio mis ojos entrecerrados, como dos filos de agujas, gracias a su lengua suelta yo estaba que me moría de curiosidad por dentro, quizás en plan masoquista pero, necesitaba saberlo.

-Ella tiene… Trece años.

Trece.

Abrí los ojos como platos, era una niña, una simple niñita, ¡Trece!

-Trece.-murmure, con voz ahogada. Aquello era una abominación, era una simple niñita que si era demasiado agrandada pensaba en quizás dar su primer beso.

Solté un bufido. Trece.

-Esta a punto de cumplir los catorce.-se defendió.

De pronto, lo vi todo rojo.

-¿A punto de cumplir catorce? Le destrozaras la vida, Jake. Luego, cuando dejes la Universidad ella recién la empezara e imagínate que cuando uno crece no ve a la gente igual, buscaras algo mas serio, miraras para el lado, no es recomendable que estés con ella, jamás.

Imagínate que de un día para otro yo te dijera que quiero estar con un niño que empieza el instituto, y no me vengas con cosas, Jake. Que es la misma diferencia, no piensas en su futuro.

-¿Y si yo la amara de verdad? No la veo como un objeto, la veo como persona. Quizás tu pienses que en una relación todo debe ser calenturas, ¡Eso si es divertido!, ¿No?, Además, Edward te lo puede dar, él es ago increíble, mientras que yo… No pienso de esa manera con Vanesa, lo que quiero con ella es su felicidad, que si yo soy el indicado para estar a su lado, que me elija a mi. Pero si no soy el indicado, no me opondré, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no como lo hice contigo, ¿Ves? Siempre terminamos discutiendo de alguna u otra manera, por favor, es mi vida.-Sus ojos castaños oscuros, penetrantes, me miraron intensamente, allí dentro, escondido, se podía ver el dolor, muy escondido-, Es mi vida.-repitió.

-Es tu vida, Jake. Pero me cuesta creer que… Ya, vale. Quizás sean el indicado el uno como para el otro, pero luego crecerás y no buscaras lo que ella te pueda ofrecer.

-¿Y si ella es lo que busco? Además, así no perdería mi tiempo… -se callo.

-Jake, ¿Sabes que encuentro tus palabras de lo mas aterrorizantes?

-Ya, olvídalo. Mira, lo pondré así: Ella me gusta y yo le gusto, además son solo seis años de diferencia, ¿Y Renée y su ex marido?.-dijo aquellas palabras sin pensar al parecer, porque inmediatamente las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y él se inclino para abrazarme, Renée.

**Edward's Pov**

Bufe.

A lo lejos, se veía a un indio abrazando estrechamente a una muchacha de pieles claras, volví a bufar. Mi Bella y ese idiota suyo. Mi Bella y su mejor amigo. Mi Bella y otra persona.

Luego suspire, debería haber una explicación, siempre la había. No era que deseara sepárame de Bella, porque todo mis ser huía de aquel dolor que había sentido hace ya años, siquiera pensaba en pensarlo y cuando lo hacia simplemente cambiaba de tema.

Pero Jacob… Era otro asunto, un problema en mi vida y en la de Bella, o al menos así lo definía yo, él había sido el culpable de que me gritara aquel día que yo me enojara y le digiera aquellas cosas sin sentido… Desde aquella experiencia le había odiado profundamente, pero el parecía hasta guardarme cierto cariño.

-Bella.-grite, no muy fuerte para que no se notase mi preocupación, ella levanto la mirada y pude ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos, gemí. Desde que Charlie había muerto mi Bella cada vez estaba mas sensible, a veces lograba que se le olvidara o al menos eso creía yo, pero había que tener mucho cuidado al tocar ciertos temas.

¿Qué le había dicho el indio de mierda?

Camine, casi corrí, hasta ella. Cuando estuve cerca tire nuestro almuerzo(Unas patatas fritas de bolsa y tres bebidas individuales) y le abrí los brazos.

Mire ceñudo a Jacob y este capto.

-Bells, mira justo ahora quede con Vanesa…

Bella asintió y Jacob se fue.

¿Quién era Vanesa?

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa?.-pregunte, estrechándola contra mi pecho, pero sin ahogarla, con los años había aprendido a saber cuanta fuerza efectuar con ella y cuanta no… Su mala suerte y fragilidad no hacían mucho.

-Nada.-me explico con voz quebrada-, estábamos hablando con Jake y salio el tema de Renée…

Sus sollozos se hicieron notables.

Fruncí el seño, ¿Acaso yo había hecho algo para merecerlo? No es que no me gustara su compañía, porque me encantaba pero como había pensado muchas veces: Extrañaba a mi otra Bella.

-Mira, a tu madre no le gustaría verte llorar, jamás, ella siempre decía que cuando uno lloraba ganaba años y cuando reía, los perdía. Ya no eres la Bella de los veinte años, eres la Bella de los ciento cuarenta y siete años, amor.

Sonrió y se separo de mi.

-Gracias

Asentí con la cabeza y me recosté en la toalla, ella se quedo de pie, mirándome.

-¿Qué tengo?

Ella se sonrojo y se recostó en mi lado.

-Es que son muchas las veces que me quedó distraída viendo cosas, nada mas.

-¿Qué clase de _cosas_?

-Como… tu pecho.

Se sonrojo y oculto su rostro. Sonreí como bobo, la verdad es que simplemente dos palabras me alegraban el día.

-Te amo.-le dije al oído y ella levanto la vista, sus dos grandes ojos castaños parecían sorprendidos y… ¿Esperanzados? Era la primera vez que los veia asi desde regreso a Forks, sonreí. Era un espectacular avance.

-Yo también.-murmuro, tomando mis cabellos y reclinándome hacia ella.

Estábamos solos en la playa, era verano y no había mucho que hacer…

Le devolví el beso.

_**O: Que piensan que pasara después? (ejejeje) odienme en lo mas profundo por dejarlo asi pero no tengo experiencia en esto del Lemon…. No se si comprenden, mi mente aun es pura no como la suya (a) yayayaya me pondre a escribir el otro cap y por lo menos tres review! (:**_

_**Evaaa! (:**_


	10. Capitulo 9 Conclusiones

_**El cap anterior me mareo, te juro que no puedo creer que ESA sea mi mente, pero… Era necesario, la muchacha tenia 21 y era su primera vez y, no, lamentablemente, no fue la primera vez de Edward, t.t, él era un jugador internacional de fútbol, era imposible que estuviera solo, t.t… Bueno, (para los que tenían dudas) la famosa discusión ocurrió cuando ambos tenían 19 y Charlie murió la primavera pasada, Alice la ayudo y creo una relación casi de hermanas (: **_

_**¿Se me olvida algo? Déjenlo por un review este Cáp. es aaaaaaaaaaaalgo trizte :c**_

Cuando vi el Volvo plateado a lo lejos, me despedí de Jake.

-Adiós, tonto.-dije con una sonrisa y le revolví el cabello, hoy era mi cumpleaños y este me había enseñado a andar en motocicleta.

-Hey, pero jamás se te ocurra montar tu sola, demasiado torpe.-dijo, negando con la cabeza, fingiendo arrepentimiento, sonreí.

-Muy bien, te esperare, ¿El próximo Sábado?

Jake me sonrió y aplaudió, como un niño pequeño que acude a un circo, sacudí la cabeza y asentí.

Empecé a correr y me tropecé un par de veces, sonreí hacia Edward y abrí la puerta.

-Hola, cariño.

Me incline para recibir mi beso en los labios pero Edward no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunte, preocupada, no era normal que Edward se negara a que le saludara.

-Tápate.-dijo, mirando mis pechos, ahora caía en cuenta que estaba sin polera, habíamos estado bañándonos con Jake y se me había olvidado, era verano y obviamente hacia calor

Asentí y me puse una chaqueta, el suspiro y se giro para mirarme.

-He recibido una oferta de California, quieren que juegue para ellos.

Me costo un minuto procesar esa información, en ese minuto Edward puso el auto en marcha y yo sonreí.

-Ósea… Un trabajo, y en lo que te gusta, fenomenal.

Este frunció el seño y miro al cielo, parecía mucho mas maduro que en la mañana, algo estaba alterándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-repetí, ahora me estaba asustando.

-Pasa que… Me prohibieron llevar familia, amigos… Novia.

Arquee las cejas.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo es el contrato? Puedo viajar los fines de semana, y a ti no te haría nada de daño la soledad.

Apretó el manubrio y eso me hizo pensar en que quizás algo andaba mal.

-Ese no es el punto, es que… Cuando te vi hoy con Jake en la playa… Bella, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.

En aquel minuto habíamos llegado a mi casa y este había detenido el auto, Charlie había abierto un poco la ventana para ver y pude notar como algo en sus palabras no estaba correcto, no estaba bien.

-¿Qué?.-pregunte, de pronto el aire me falto en el pecho y pude ver como poco a poco sus palabras entraban por mis oídos e iban haciendo estragos en el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Que… Mira, voy a estar mas de cinco años afuera, eso es harto tiempo y no quiero pensar en lo ridículo que nos veríamos, necesito tiempo para mi solo.

-¡Es decir, Adiós Bella!

-No lo quería decir así.-se defendió y suspiro, no había sol pero estaba bastante claro, sabia que eso a Edward le molestaba.

-Pero es lo que querías decir, mira… Te conozco, dime la razón por lo que me estas haciendo esto.

Me encogí, no quería escucharlo, pero lo necesitaba, vaya lío , ¿No?

-Bella, es ridículo que pienses que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro,, digo… Mira, me iré, y tu te deberás quedar aquí, este es tu lugar y yo aun no encuentro el mío, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro que eso? ¿Nada mas?

-¿Mas como que?

El frunció los ojos y me miro. Pude verlo allí, la esmeralda de sus ojos estaba distante, dolorosamente distante.

-¿Alguien mas?

-¿Por qué no te preguntas eso a ti misma será mejor?.-dijo, mirando por la ventana y viendo como Charlie cerraba las cortinas-, Tu amiguito indio y tu hacen muy linda pareja.

-Es por celos, ¿verdad?, Edward te lo he dicho miles de veces, llevamos cuatro años juntos y siempre te he querido a ti, él es muy pequeño APRA mi, es como mi hermano menor. Nada más… Solo te amo a ti, a nadie mas que a ti.

Aquellas palabras estaban impregnadas de una verdad infinita, eso era lo que mi corazón siempre debería decir, siempre.

_Me removí, inquieta_

-No te creo.-dijo, mirándome.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cuando los vi juntos en la playa…. Bella, no debes sentirte atada a mi, por el contrario, deberías decirme lo que realmente sientes.

-¿Lo que realmente siento? ¡Lo que realmente siento! ¡¿Qué sabes tu de los que realmente siento?

-¡Pues no mucho!, ¡Por eso te digo que me digas la verdad!

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡No me la dices!

-Según tu, ¿Cuál es mi verdad, eh?.-le pregunte y pude ver como la duda se empezaba a extender por sus ojos, interiormente suspire aliviada.

-Tu verdad es cosa tuya, la verdad mía es que no estoy seguro de lo nuestro.

-¿No estas seguro?, ¿Se puede saber, señor yo no soy el seguro, de que se podría estar seguro?

-De que no sientes nada por mi y estas conmigo por interés.

-¿Por interés? Edward, no me importa si tu auto es un Volvo o es un Chevy del año del níspero, la verdad es qué no me interesa eso, lo que me interesa es que eres puro, inteligente, amable y simpático, Edward, por favor no arruines mi ilusión de ti.

-Es eso, una ilusión, Bella… Lo nuestro llega hasta aquí.

-Perfecto.

El orgullo me permitió estar así de tranquila, jamás me lo perdonaría, `pero aquel minuto no pude pensar bien.

_Me di media vuelta_

_._

Abrí la puerta y saqué mis piernas de aquel auto, no debería volver allí, jamás.

Cuando cerré la puerta las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia y no pude hacer mas que tirarme al suelo, ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿Bella? Bella… Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?

Al menos siempre tendría a Charlie.

_Abrí los ojos de golpe._

_Aquello solo había sido un sueño…_Un sueño_… Esta era la realidad, aunque el sueño hubiera sido algo tirado para recuerdo._

Cuando sentí el pecho de Edward al lado del mió y me permití volver a la realidad suspire, satisfecha, el sueño había sido algo triste pero debía volver. Lo único alegre de aquello había sido volver a ver el rostro de Charlie, aunque ahora solo fuera el sueño de un sueño, me había alegrado de verlo y sentir que se preocupaba de mi. Como sus cejas se levantaban y dejaba el control remoto a un lado, eso había sido exactamente tres días antes de la muerte de Renée y aproximadamente año antes de la muerte de Charlie. Recordaba que aquella misma tarde llore por teléfono con Renée, mientras ella me prometía que viajaría a verme, pero en coche ya que los pasajes en avión salían muy elevados fuera la estación que fuera del año.

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente, intentando no despertar a Edward, yo era la gran culpable, sabia que había una forma de culpar a Edward pero no podía, algo dentro de mi me decía que yo era la culpable.

_-Edward…_

_-¿Si?_

_Mi novio levanto la vista y pude ver las esmeraldas de sus ojos, alegres, victoriosas, como si creyeran que yo era un premio y no una tipa con mucha, mucha suerte._

_-¿Me querrás por siempre?_

_Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo:_

_-Por el resto de la eternidad y ojo que yo viviré para siempre._

Sonreí.

Hoy al parecer era el día de recordar… Pero debía recordar cosas buenas y no cosas malas, al parecer mi mente y yo éramos expertas en arruinar los buenos momentos.

Luego caí en cuenta del porque de ese sueño, hoy se cumplía un año.

Era primavera y en Forks, como siempre, parecía invierno, no paraba de llover y en la Push apenas se veían las nubes grises, amenazantes.

Habían pasado dos años y medio de la ida de Edward.

Me di vuelta y acaricie el rostro de mi novio, sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Eddie… Eddie…-parecía mas un arrullo a otra cosa.

-No me digas… Eddie… Suena… gay.-se desperezo y abrió los ojos, sonrió al verme-, Hola, amor.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora-preciso-, muy bien

-¿Un mal sueño?.-pregunte, jugando con su rebelde cabellera, se sentía tan… Normal despertar a su lado, como un verdadero matrimonio.

La idea del matrimonio hizo que se me removiera todo el estomago.

-No… Soñaba que entrenaba y me caía y mis compañeros se reían, pero llegabas tu a salvarme, como siempre.

-Como siempre.-asentí.

Coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y me acurruque a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto, el me conocía a fondo y sabia cuando mis ánimos no eran los mejores.

-Hoy se cumple un año, ya sabes, de la muerte de Charlie.-dije en un tono lugrube-, y desde que llegaste le he olvidado, no he visitado su tumba. Antes lo hacia tres veces por semana.

Frunció el seño.

-Los Morgan me han dicho que nos dejaran unas cosas que encontraron en tu sótano, luego de eso, vamos.-me prometió y beso mi cabeza.

No podía conseguir nada mejor.

-Te amo.-dije, siendo completamente sincera.

-No tanto como yo a ti.

-No sabes lo que dices.

Sonrió levemente y me dio un beso en los labios.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Gracias.-dije mirando el suelo, Carmen se movió un gran mechón de pelo que le cubría la cara y me sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa para mi muchacha, hey que Eleazar quiere hacer una cena familiar y por supuesto que estas invitada, Kate va a preparar la comida, ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Cuándo?.-pregunte con verdadero interés, mientras le sacaba el polvo a uno de los viejos álbumes.

-El miércoles de la próxima semana.

Asentí. Miércoles.

-Y por supuesto, lleva al apuesto de tu novio.-me peñisco la mejilla y pude sentir como esta se ponía colorada.- Te quiero, Bells

-Cuídate.-dije, mientras le abría la puerta-, Allí estaré el Miércoles.

Asintió con alegría y se subió a su auto, un deportivo que no tenia nada de envidiar a cualquier auto Cullen.

Cuando entre nuevamente a la casa, pude escuchar como Edward tocaba el piano, mi nana. Me sentía muy orgullosa al poder decir eso.

Me senté en un sillón y empecé a ver las fotografías.

-Edward.-le llame, cuando vi una de toda la familia Swam-, ¿Quieres ver el aspecto que tenia a los diez?

De pronto, la melodía seso y lo sentí a mi lado.

Empezamos a recordar, reír y charlar, como lo hacíamos cuando íbamos en la prepa, hacia bromas acerca de mis distintos peinados y de cómo me vestía, de las muecas que hacia o de lo mucho que me parecía con ciertos familiares.

-¿Quién es?.-pregunto, deteniéndose en seco y señalándome a mi con un bebé en brazos.

-Oh, mi prima.-dije con la ternura contenida, era lo mas parecido que tenia a una hermana menor y la quería con locura, solo que cuando me mude le perdí el rastro-, tiene ocho años menos que yo y se llama Vanesa, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que se mudaba a alguna playa de Washington…

Cuando dije todo eso junto en una misma idea, pude darme cuenta de lo imaginable, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Eran pocas las personas que se llamaban Vanesa y estaban en Washington, ¿No?

-¿Qué tienes?

-Necesito llamar a Jake.

Bufo.

-¿Solo te puedes acordar de el lindo de tu mejor amigo en estos momentos?  
Acaricie a fotografía.

-Necesito hablar con Jacob.

Ahora que veía a la niña de la foto era tal como la recordaba, tenia mis mismas fracciones y mi color de piel, los rizos tan característicos de la familia de Charlie y un color rojizo de cabello obtenidos de un padre Australiano.

_-…Ella… Me recuerda a ti, Bella._

_Me reí._

_-¿Cómo te puede recordar a mí?_

_- no se… Tienen un aire a Bella ustedes dos…_

_-Deja los juegos, Jake.-estaba optimista después de aquella tarde en la playa, mas en detalle de lo que había hecho esa tarde en la playa-, pero mándale saludos._

_-¿Le digo que la loca de mi amiga o de Bella Swam, una muchacha que quiere conocerte?_

_-Solo de Bella Swam.-me reí y .le corte._

Con la mano me tape la boca y sentí como las lagrimas de rabia empezaron a salir de mis ojos, ¡Ellos habían ya dado su primer beso! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Tonta, tonta, tonta.

-¿Qué tienes?

Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento de preocuparme de aquellas cosas.

-Me estoy demorando demasiado aquí.-le mentí-, necesito ver a Charlie.

Asintió con la cabeza, se levanto y me abrazo.

-Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí, cariño. Pase lo que pase.

Pude sentirlo, Edward me apoyaria en todo lo que hiciera, por eso yo le amaba.

**Chan! Asjkasjkasjkw soy una malilla (6) ¿Qué creen que pasara? Lo lamento por no actualizar y creo que no sera muypronto porque se acercan las fiestas :D Felices fiestas a todos ustedes y pasenla genial, gracias por los favoritos y comentarios, se pasan ;)**


	11. Capitulo 10 Ángela al rescate

**TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, bueno a excepción de… Momento, aún no aparece, mejor me callo.**

Capitulo Diez:

Con un suspiro, dejé el adorno que Alice casi me había obligado a poner en la puerta de nuestra habitación, como una de las nuevas costumbre Navideñas que Bella empezará a poner en practica. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Los meses había pasado con una increíble rapidez. De pronto las Navidades ye la Año Nuevo me miraban con cara de tu a tu… Con la mayoría de los problemas resueltos. Jake y Vanessa llevaban casi dos meses de novios, luego de varios sonrojos por parte de la y muchas insistencias por parte de él. Aunque la gente les señalara con el dedo y fueran el platillo fuerte de los cotilleos de la gente por la Push, eran tan felices como Edward y yo lo éramos, me alegraba por mi pequeña hermanita y por mi grandote hermanito… Si alguna vez tuve algún perjuicio contra su relación, juro que fue pensando como cualquier adulto y no como una enamorada del amor.

Edward parecía haberse olvidado de sus problemas con Jake, ya que no le molestaba hablar con él, hasta parecían amigos. Yo intuía – creía, o mejor dicho sabia- que aquella reacción era por Vanessa, era tan adorable que nadie, nadie podría pensar mal de ella ni de su respetiva pareja. Le había invitado a cenar aquella noche, porque en Noche Buena debe estar la familia reunida.

Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas… Billy había muerto. Sí, aquel anciano con cara de parecer de cien y de veinte al mismo tiempo había dejado este mundo para irse a otro mejor, ahora por lo menos Charlie tendría alguna compañía arriba… Jake había aprendido a aceptarlo mucho mejor que yo, él pensaba que era algo natural que cualquier mortal (Tal como su nombre lo indica) Debería pasar por eso, aunque hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido tan pronto.

Sacudí la cabeza, sorprendida de encontrarme pensando en aquellos problemas, acomodé aun mas el pequeño Papá Noel de mi puerta y me dediqué a mirar el interior de la habitación que compartíamos Edward y yo. Su habitación, nuestra habitación.

El desastre era tangible, ya que ayer habíamos empezado a hacer una maratón de cosquillas hasta que a mi me había dado con nauseas y vómitos, nada frecuentes en mi y casi había salido como una bala hasta el baño.

Si no hubiera sido por aquel malestar ayer, podríamos haber celebrado de buena forma la llegada anticipada del niño Dios haciendo ciertos actos en la cama…

Mire hasta donde había descansado toda la noche anterior con unas pesadillas en donde empezaba a correr y no encontraba el fin de un inmenso túnel, hasta que me daba cuenta de que huía de un espantapájaros… Bueno, Estaba Edward.

Y no era Edward, era mi ángel, mi propio Morfeo descansando en mi cama, atravesado y con las sabanas hasta el pecho, estaba cansado y con frió como se le veía, ya que hasta tarde se había quedado cuidándome.

Aquella mañana me había despertado mucho antes de lo normal, quizá fuera por mi no enfermedad o por las simples ganas de hacer algo y se me ocurrió llamar a Ángela.

Ángela estaba de paso de nuevo por Forks, luego de un ajetreado año en la Universidad, ella había emigrado de Forks hasta Washington para continuar sus estudios, cosa que cualquier persona con algo de cordura podría haber hecho si no fuera tan cabezota como yo.

Le había contado de mis malestares y ella, como su entrenamiento medico lo exigía, empezó a hacerme preguntas hasta que soltó algo de que debería ir a ver a un Ginecólogo, uno que ella conocía de preferencia.

_-¿Ginecólogo?.-_le había preguntado con sorpresa y algo de espanto_-, ¿No crees que debería ver a un medico de medicina general para que me de algo contra el resfriado?_

_-Dime que no eres así de lenta todos los días, Bella. Pareciera como que Edward te mantuviera en las Nubes_-No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario_-, Pero mira… ¿Te has implicado físicamente con Edward?_

"Implicado físicamente" Las mismas palabras que me había dicho Charlie hace unos años atrás, cuando él se había encontrado en la obligación de darme una charla paternal sobre la sexualidad, tan solo que en ese tiempo mi respuesta y reacción había sido muy distinta.

-_Claro que si.-_dije suspirándome y mordiéndome el labio, ahora entendía por donde iban las creencias de Ángela-, _Supuestamente te había contado … Bueno, ya sabes en la playa…_

Ángela ignoro mis balbuceos.

-¿_Están ultimando al menos protección?_

-_¿Últimamente_?.-sentí un leve 'ujum' malhumorado de Ángela en el otro lado de la línea, como explicándole a un bebe de cinco años que dos mas dos es cuatro-, _No._

_-Ay Bella, eso no puede ser nada de bueno. _

_-Lo sé._

Habíamos seguido hablando de muchas otras cosas, de lo que pensaba hacer a futuro y de cómo pasaríamos las vacaciones. Quedamos de juntarnos aquella tarde antes de la noche para ir a su famoso Doctor. También sobre cosas como de donde poder hacer algunas excursiones al bosque o sobre nuestra película favorita, que recién me venia a dar cuenta los protagonistas se llamaban idénticamente a nosotros, con los mismos apellidos. Aquello resultaba de lo más escalofriante.

Cuando había cortado el teléfono, Alice había empezado con lo del adorno…

Dejándome plantada en mi puerta.

Cuando me obligue a volver al tiempo y al espacio correspondiente, volví a mirar a cama, con otras ideas en mente. Sabía que si en caso de Ángela tener razón cometería un error, pero estaba la excusa del no saber.

Me incline en su pecho y apoyé mi cabeza.

-Buenos días, dormilón-Le dije en cuanto abrió los ojos, le di un suave beso en los labios.

Su lengua empezó a introducirse por mi boca, me separé levemente de él.

-Vaya linda forma de despertar por las mañanas, con tu prometida abalanzándole sobre ti.

-Punto uno, no soy tu prometida, y punto dos, no me abalancé… Bueno, solo te besé que es muy distinto.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi prometida?

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a besarlo, depositando todo mi cuerpo por sobre el suyo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo vas a olvidar, ¿Cierto?.-dije retándolo, e intentado mantenerme serena. Desde niña había pensado que el matrimonio eran puras patrañas… Mis padres se separaron a las dos semanas de nacer yo, dándose cuenta de que eran como el vinagre y el aceite. No fue el matrimonio mas lindo de recordar ni el más feliz que digamos… Por lo que mi persona y yo evitábamos por todos los medios hablar de ese tema.

-Vas bien.

-Entonces, me obligar a hacer cosas ilegales.

Volví a besarlo, esta vez más intensamente, Edward se quedó paralizado al sentir el estado de mi energía… Porque no quería perder.

Lentamente, lo mas seductoramente que pude, coloqué sus ambas palmas en mis glúteos, dejándolos allí, mientras mis manos hacían su propio recorrido por la mascunilidad de Edward.

-Bella.-dijo sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como platos, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos me dijo que le gustaba.

Seguí moviendo mis manos con una decisión que jamás creí posible… Hasta que las manos de Edward se empezaron a menear por mi trasero.

Santa Mierda, sabia hacerlo… Pero no iba a dejar que ganase.

-Vale, hay que parar.-dije con mi respiración entrecortada, Edward se inclino levemente, lo que le dio la ventaja de poner su cuerpo por sobre el mió.

-¿Por qué?.-dijo con su voz malditamente sexy.

-Porque en este minuto, tu hermana gemela entrara por la habitación, o peor el mastodonte de tu hermano.-dije con ciertas dificultades, gracias a sus exigentes labios en mi clavícula.

-Buen punto.-pero a pesar de eso, no dejo de besarme.

-Alice… Te estas demorando…

Mis manos dejaron la parte inferior de Edward y se traspasaron hasta su perfecto trasero.

-¡Emmett!.-dijo en un tono más alto pero no llegando a ser un grito debido a la excitación-, Sal de donde quieras que estés.

En ese minuto, sentí un grito proveniente de la puerta, cosa que nos alivió a ambos y luego nos horrorizó al escuchar el tono de voz.

Esme.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ángela se empezó a reír en mi cara.

-¿Esme? ¿Qué dijo? Vaya, ya me imagino a Edward con todo lo que adora a Esme y bueno… Su cara…

Empezó a reírse como endemoniada.

-Ya. Edward salió corriendo detrás de su madre, a tiempo de que se olvidaba que salió en solo calzoncillos… Emmett se burló de él y se enojo durante treinta y siete segundos conmigo hasta que le dije que yo no había sido el que no quería habido parar.

-Ya me imagino la cara de mi amigo… Y su cara de cuando se entere de que es padre.

-Hecho aun no comprobado.

Ángela me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el padre no es Edward?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Edward no es el padre! Bella… Por Dios, jamás creí eso de ti.

-En ese caso, ¿Quién seria el padre?

Ángela era una de las pocas personas que sabia sacarme de quicio, no tenia idea como sabia de mis inconvenientes y de mis falencias.

-Ay no se… ¿Mike?

-Obviamente, me dedico a acostarme en secreto con el dueño de una de las tiendas mas importantes de Forks… Que tiene una esposa y seis lindos niños.

-Su mala suerte de tener cinco de una vez…

-Eso me impresionó hasta a mi, siendo que soy de mente muy abierta.

Suspiré, me incliné hacia un lado.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No.-le mentí, pero no picó.

-Faltan solo treinta minutos para llegar a Saettle.-me prometió y luego bajo la ventana con su mando-, si vomitas… Hazlo hacia fuera.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos y cambié el tema.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Ben?

-Terminamos.-dijo con una mueca de dolor Angela, definitivamente hoy no era mi dia.

-Pero, Áng … No me dijiste nunca nada, yo te cuento todo y tu… Arg, con lo que odio las separaciones… ¿Qué paso? ¿Como paso? ¿Donde Paso? ¿Por que paso?

-Nos separamos. Peleamos. En la Universidad. Porque el muy maldito se acostaba con otra, ¿Feliz?

-Para nada… ¿Quién era la otra?

-Lauren

Nos pasamos el resto del camino "pelando" a la rubia teñida de Lauren, la cual no con contentarse con su novio, un súper idiota que se inyectaba heroína, aunque no tanto como mi querido hermano Emmett, había ido detrás de una presa fácil que ya tenia dueña: Ben.

-¿Pero los encontraste 'luchando' o el mismo te lo contó?

-Tu curiosidad no tiene limites.-murmuro e hizo con los labios una estrecha línea recta-, los encontré en medio de las 'luchas', ya sabes… Él sobre ella diciendo unas cosas… En mi propia cama.

Tomé aire.

-¿De cuando fue eso?

-Hace tres semanas, pero empiezo a superarlo.

Tres semanas. Quise golpearme, ¿Acaso yo era la única que no sabia superar una separación como lo es debido? Había sido un alma en pena durante meses para aprender que podría seguir la vida sin él, y ahora me lamentaba haber sido así. Todos mis discos habían desaparecido y mis atuendos favoritos, todo lo que… Me recordara a él.

Pero Edward, que era increíblemente tierno, quizá más que tierno para su propia seguridad, me había regalado ya dos discos, de mi banda favorita y de sus propias composiciones, como mi nana y la canción de Esme…

-¿Cómo se lo dirás?.-me preguntó de pronto Ángela, si no hubiera estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos me hubiera dado cuenta de que tenia un nudo en la garganta y de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero como soy tan torpe y mala amiga, no me fije hasta que le respondí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes… Lo de hoy.

Quise desaparecer cuando se me aclaró la idea en mi mente.

-No hay nada seguro, Ang.

-Ya sabes, soy demaciado soñadora, pero imaginate en el caso de que sea verdad…

-No lo sé.

Aquellas tres palabras quedaron flotando en el espacio, porque eran tan ciertas como tangibles.

**ARG! Sé que me demore desde Navidades, que ya nadie se acuerda de ellas, pero este capitulo fue increíblemente difícil de escribir… Que creen? Esta embarazada? O solo eran patrañas?... El proximo Cap… Quizá… si mi imaginación no se va con Nessie :B… Muy bien, para las que le quedaron dudas, Bella aprendio a aceptar lo de su prima, aunque no le parezca del todo correcto debe admitir que Jake la quiere y blah blah blah… Comprenden? Algo que se les haya escapado, no olviden un review o mensaje… Y ya saben, sigan mis demases historias :B**

**Un beso, Evaa**


	12. Capitulo 11 Un pequeño punto

**TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, bueno a excepción de… Momento, aún no aparece, mejor me callo. Una aclaración del cap anterior… Lean abajo **

-¿Por qué no simplemente me hacia un test en casa?.-pregunté nerviosa, cuando vi que faltaban dos números para que me tocara a mí.

**-**Es menos interesante ver una línea azul que ver a tu renacuajo moviéndose.

-¿Renacuajo?.-aquellas palabras me hirieron, por lo que reaccione a la "tonta y a loca"-, Para tu información no es un renacuajo, es algo más… Es todo.

-¿Te das cuenta que empiezas a aceptar que puede caber la posibilidad que algo viva a través de ti?

Las palabras de mi amiga parecieron entrar de una forma en mi cabeza que nunca antes lo habían hecho; Ahora lo podía comprender, quizá pudiera estar embarazada, quizá no, en caso de ser así, Edward y yo tendríamos una cosa en común por la cual luchar y salir adelante, por la que no nos deberíamos separar y por la cual nuestras vidas debían cambiar drásticamente.

Ahora entendía a los escritores de los guiones de las telenovelas, un niño siempre te ata a otra persona, para bien o para mal, ya que es tu ADN el que corre por su sangre y no otro, es tuyo.

-Treinta y seis, Isabella Swam.-dijo la voz cantarina de la enfermera que estaba totalmente vestida de blanco, de pronto, mis anteriores pensamientos dejaron de adquirir sentido al igual que mi efimera valentía, Ángela pareció percatarse y le señalo a la enfermera que era yo la que necesitaba estar segura-, Por aquí, por favor.

De pronto, me ví casi arrastrada hacia la consulta medica del doctor, no quería, no debía enterarme de aquello hoy, cualquier otro día del año, pero no hoy.

_Esto forma parte de madurar, Isabella_, me dijo una vocecita en la cabeza que tenía un tono de voz muy parecido al de Alice, di un respingo, ¿Acaso me estaría volviendo loca?, _Claro que no estas loca, tan solo quieres estar segura de lo que haces es lo correcto, ¿Y te digo una cosa? Si lo es._

Si lo es.

Aquellas tres palabras sacadas de los más hondo de mi ser, me dieron las fuerzas necesarias como para poder seguir a Ángela hasta la puerta de la consulta y de menear la cabeza en dirección a la enfermera.

Como le había repetido todo el camino a mi amiga, nada era completamente cierto hasta ese punto… Me aforraría a esa idea al darme cuenta del resultado de lo que hoy se vería.

Según mis escasos conocimientos de la medicina (Recalcando la palabra escasos) De no utilizar protección, existe un veinte por ciento de probabilidad de quedar embarazada y un ochenta por ciento de que sea un "embarazo psicológico", como cuando la gente presenta síntomas y cree que es un embarazo… Ambas ideas eran completamente factibles y reales.

-Buenos dias, soy el doctor Aro Vulturi… Pero diganme solamente Aro.-dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa, luego chasqueo la lengua-, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

El rostro del medico era amable, muy parecido al de Carlisle, lo que me removió el estomago más de lo debido frente al nerviosismo… Su cabello era castaño claro canoso y sus ojos eran azules, que demostraban una bondad y una franqueza enorme, los títulos de su pared eran el tipo de principal decoración y de pronto e improviso recordé que me había dirigido la palabra.

-Yo.-dije, aturdida y le dirigí una mirada a Ángela como diciéndole ¡Ayuda!, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi amiga presenta síntomas de embarazo, pero no estamos completamente seguras, la verdad es que fue una necedad mia traerla hasta aquí porque, la verdad encuentro poco emocionante ver una linea en un palito parecido a un termómetro.-dijo mi amiga por mi, a mi ya me daba vueltas la cabeza.

-Si, de hecho es mucho más emocionante verlo por ti mismo… Muy bien, Bella. Recuestese por favor.-dijo el doctor, señalando la camilla, me demoré un par de segundos en comprender lo que me decia, luego asentí.

-Niña, pareces en shock.-me dijo el doctor riendose, luego sacudio la cabeza y prendio alguno de sus aparatos, sacó un gel y lo unico que atiné a hacer fue a levantarme la polera lo suficiente como para que me examinara.

-¿Edad?.-preguntó.

-Vintiun años, doctor.

-Vaya, yo te hubiera puesto menos.

-¿Enserio?.-batí mis pestañas en busca de algo que decir, pero las palabras no acudian a mi boca.

-Quizá dicinueve, aunque no sea mucha la diferencia, ¿No crees?

Se rió nuevamente y sacudio la cabeza, luego me hechó el famoso gel en mi barriga-, vamos a ver jovencitas si no pierden el tiempo…

-No creo que lo perdamos doctor, sea o no sea asi eso le enseñaria a Bella a cuidarse.

-¡Epa!.-dijo el doctor, luego volvió a sonreir, era bastante risueño cosa que en mi siempre habia faltado, sabia que en cualquier otra situación como esa minimo un golpe por mi parte hacia mi amiga y acompañante, pero estaba en algo definido como estado de shock real-, Dime Bella… ¿Tienes novio?

Me sonrojé notoriamente a tiempo de que la maquinita esa parecida a una maquina de afeitar se posaba en mi vientre y me hacia cosquillas.

-Si.-admiti, bajito-, él insiste en casarnos aunque yo no estoy muy segura.

-A la juventud de hoy no les gusta el royo de casarse joven y todo eso, dicen que es anticuado aunque en mi opinión tener modales no es ser anticuado… Aunque eso queda en tu decisión, después de todo.

Palabras profundas pese a que recien me conocia, tenia cara de ser sinsero y de mostrar un real afecto hacia sus pacientes y hacia la medicina en general.

-No es eso… Es que bueno, son cosas que tengo metidas en la cabeza desde niña, traumas.-dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No te muevas.-me dijo con aire de suma concentración mirando su pantalla.

-Ups.-murmuré y ,me quedé lo más quieta posible.

Paso un rato, en el que el doctor examinaba la pantalla y yo un tanto nerviosa me miraba las manos, hasta que el doctor Vulturi finalmente hablo.

-Mira Bella… Allí esta.-dijo con aire satisfecho, señalando un pequeño punto en la pantalla gris, luego apretó otros botones y pudimos escuchar lo que yo pensé que pudieran ser sus latidos, bastante rápidos y firmes.

Yo ya ni podia ver bien porque tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, aquella cosita pequeña, aquel puntito palpitante era mi hija, el fruto del amor que Edward y yo nos profesabamos, pude sentir como las lagrimas me corrian por el rostro y luego los grititos de alegria por parte de Angela.

-Doctor, fotografias, unas ocho o nueve, con esas estaria bien, quiero un certificado y todas las recetas de las vitaminas que Bella debe empezar a tomar, las cosas que puede y no puede consumir, las cosas que debe dejar y las cosas que debe empezar a hacer…-la voz de Angela me resulto mareante y en ese minuto recorde que mi amiga cuando se lo proponia podia a llegar a ser verdaderamente mareante.

¿Edward? Un lindo nombre, ademas ese era el nombre del padre biologico de mi futuro marido, el pecho se me inflo de puro orgullo cuando me descubri a mi misma pensando de aquella manera, y todo gracias a ese pequeño punto en la pantalla del monitor. Todo gracias a mi pequeño niño que venia en camino.

·

·

·

·

Nessie POV

-Vamos Jake, que llegaremos tarde.-le dije sonriendo, le acomode la corbata en el lugar en donde le correspondia ir, este me miro con una mirada confundida que muy pocas veces le habia visto en el rostro.

-¿Por qué debemos ir vestidos tan formal? Ya sabes que no me gusta la corbata y que felizmente puedo llevar una camisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Alice no me lo perdonaria nunca, ¿Me oyes? Quizá yo sea una niña, pero soy una niña con unos buenos gustos.

-Por eso esta conmigo, eso deberias de saberlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

-¡Pero que atrevido…!.-murmure antes de ponerme de puntillas para poder besar sus labios, habia algo en él, en sus labios que hacia que cada vez ansiara más y más y aunque ambos nos hubieramos puesto limites respectantes a la edad y esas cosas era fácil olvidar de vez en cuando que Jacob cargaba con siete años más que yo encima o que simplemente a los ojos de todos y quizá tambien los suyos, yo era una niñita, una gran niñita curiosa.

-Basta, basta, Ness.-dijo sonriendo, no me gustaba mucho el apodo que me habia puesto pero que va, él era completamente asi-, tu niña, yo hombre viejo… Esperate a los dieciséis, ¿comprendes?

Bufé y pase los brazos alrededor de su cuello, alli me sentia a salvo.

-Jake, te necesito.

-Lo sé y yo tambien, amor, pero hay que esperar.

-¿De veras?

Su risa se hizo cristalina y luego puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-De veras… ¿Y sabes que?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

Sonreí.

-Y yo a ti.

Aunque aún no pasara nada fisicamente entre nosotros me conformaba con pensar que él me amaba. Por el momento.

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, en cuanto vuelva de mis vacaciones lo corrigo, cuidense!**

**Eva**


	13. Capitulo 12 Una dulce nana

Vamos, tu puedes.

Aquella frase me sonaba más a una perdedora que a mi, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward? ¿Frente a su familia o a él por separado primero? ¿Reaccionaria mal? ¿Reaccionaria bien? ¿Me querría golpear por arruinar su vida? ¿Se alegraría de tener un niño, o niña?

Suspiré y me lavé la cara por cuarta vez en diez minutos. Estaba aterrada de salir del cuarto de baño. Alice seguramente estaría enfadada y yo seguramente no haría más que mariarme (nuevamente).

A duras penas había sido capaz de ocultarlo. Una sola semana había pasado desde que Angela me bahía acompañado al medico (Mas bien, ella me había llevado al medico) Y estaba por las nubes.

El solo latir del corazón de mi cosita que estaba dentro de mi me hacia querer de saltar de alegría, correr o cualquier cosa alocada al estilo Alice Cullen.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

La voz de Edward sonó preocupada, claro, habia pasado mas de media hora en el baño, para alguien normal eso era preocupante.

-Cinco minutos más.-le pedí con una sonrisa forzada, él podría escucharla y sentirse más tranquilo.

-Eso me dijiste hace media hora, cariño. Vannessa a llegado con tu amigo ese.-la voz de Edward ya no era amarga cuando hablaba de Jake, si no que era de cariño y respeto.

-Esta bien; estoy lista.

Abrí la puerta y me quede por un minuto mirándole; embobada.

Lucia un smoking típico de cenas importantes, negro, corbata igual de negra y camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba peinado (Algo fuera de lo comun) y su rostro parecia más bello y joven que nunca.

-Estas hermosa.-murmuró Edward encandilado, me tomo la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta para que me pudiera observar mejor, yo sonreí. El puro hecho que me encontrara hermosa queria decir que me amaba, ya que nadie me encontraba hermosa.

Aparte de él, claro.

-¿Bajemos?

Asentí.

Bajar las escaleras con la mano de Edward alrededor de la tuya es uno de los mejores recuerdos que conservo, asi me sentía que no podría caer, ni resbalar siquiera. Era como sentirse en casa, segura y acompañada.

-¡Bells!

La voz de Vannessa llegó a mis oídos, cuando estuve segura sobre el terreno plano arrasté a Edward para que me acomparaña a abrazar a mi primita.

-Ness, estas de las mil maravillas.

Ella me sonrió. Sus ojos eran castaños, como los mios. Pero tenían una forma diferente. Sus rizos eran muy de la familia de mi progenitor y su color de cabello era parecido al de Edward.

Curioso, pero si yo y mi novio tuviéramos una decada más de edad, fácilmente Ness pasaría por nuestra hija, sin problemas.

-Edward, tu también estas muy guapo… Creo que mi prima aquí presente es una de las que mejores elecciones que has hecho en tu vida, Bella…. ¡Alice!

Mi prima se arrojó a los brazos de mi pequeña amiga. Habían hecho contacto de inmediato, tanto, que daba miedo. Vannessa resultó convertirse en una niñita madura, pero no adelantada. No esperaba el amor cuando Jake llegó a su vida; la verdad es que más bien lo rechazó en un principió. ¿Quién era ese tipo ya salido del instituto que estaba acosándola? Al principio pensó que era un viejo verde, pero con el tiempo se convirtió algo así como su hermano, y no mucho más tarde, su novio.

-Hola Jake.-dije con una sonrisa, este puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza. Solo tenia ojos para Nessie.

Volví a llevar a Edward hacia el salón de estar, donde descansaba su gran piano de cola.

-¿Quieres que te toque algo?

Suspiré y quise desvanecerme allí mismo, Edward quería tocarme algo.

Asentí.

Las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrer el gran piano, tan bien que parecía una grabación. Con el paso de los segundos pude escuchar mejor la melodía. Y no era cualquier melodía, era mi nana, la que desde año llevaba componiendo.

-Esta terminada.-dije casi sin créemelo, el sonrió ladinamente.

-Feliz navidad, Bella.-fue lo único que dijo antes de que la melodía se volviera extraña, desconcertante y algo extremadamente dulce.

Las lagrimas afloraron con rapidez, aunque no s que fuera algo difícil de obtener, por estos días.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

La melodía habia dejado de sonar hace ya unos instantes y Edward estaba mirandome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero se desconcertó al ver que lloraba casi tanto como en el funeral de mi padre.

-NO, Edward. Estoy más que bien. Estoy… -Trague saliva-, completamente enamorada de ti.

Edward suspiró y de un instante a otro, estaba entre sus brazos.

-Te amo.-dijo bajo, contenido. Aquello no era normal-, te amo… Bella, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Oficialmente, con Alice organizando y con Emmett burlandose. Me harias… ¿Ese increíble favor?

Vale, ahora es cuando me da una muerte espontánea o como se diga. Edward no me podia pedir matrimonio, no antes de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de arruinarle el futuro y de truncarle el destino, no se debia hacer.

-Estoy embarazada.-dije rapidamente, sin contenerme.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, hasta que por fin los encontré, verdes, enigmaticos.

No pude leer con facilidad.

**NOOO! Aparecí, si.**

**Muchas cosas pasaron este verano.**

**Bueno, mas bien el PASADO verano.**

**Fui al concierto de Paramore**

**PARAMORE! YO! CONCIERTO! PRIMERA FILA! Fue lo más emocionante de la vida! Hayley me habló! Me sonrió! Me poso para la cámara!**

**No hago más que hablar sobre eso y ya ha paasdo más de un mes… AWW QUIERO LLORAR!**

**Muy bien, un aparte de eso, acabo de escuchar THE ONLY EXCEPTION en vivo por mi radio favorita, por lo que me inspiré.**

**Gracias por esperar, de veras… Los amos, chicos, chicas y cualquier persona que lea esto, de veras.**


	14. Capitulo 13 Entonces ¿Te casas conmigo?

_**Entonces… ¿Te casas conmigo?**_

_-Te amo.-dijo bajo, contenido. Aquello no era normal-, te amo… Bella, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Oficialmente, con Alice organizando y con Emmett burlándose. Me harías… ¿Ese increíble favor?_

_Vale, ahora es cuando me da una muerte espontánea o como se diga. Edward no me podía pedir matrimonio, no antes de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de arruinarle el futuro y de truncarle el destino, no se debía hacer._

_-Estoy embarazada.-dije rápidamente, sin contenerme._

_Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, hasta que por fin los encontré, verdes, enigmáticos._

_No pude leer con facilidad._

Edward me miró durante largos instantes, literalmente preedificado.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar, o más bien, en escuchar. Ya que chilló en mi dirección y con un torrente de palabras sin sentido, se abalanzó sobre mí.

Alice estaba a mi lado, casi me sacó a voladas del brazo de Edward y empezó a chillar nuevamente. Me dio un abrazo y otro hasta que Rosalie le siguió el maldito juego.

Esme, lentamente con una sonrisa bondadosa estuvo a mi lado y Carlisle me miro con ternura. Emmett lanzó un par de chistes en compañía de Jake y Ness me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Todos ellos me dijeron palabras bellas y de aliento, aceptándome… pero Edward seguía siendo una estatua, sentada en el banquillo del piano, con las manos inmóviles sobre las notas.

Cuando Jasper le dirigió la palabra se recuperó lentamente, para luego asentir a secas y fingir una sonrisa. Fingir, porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Malditamente bien.

Pasamos a la mesa, el pavo que Esme había cocinado para nosotros parecía tres veces más grande que la pequeña de Alice.

Jasper los mantuvo contentos, hablándole sobre cosas tan triviales como que hacia poco había sido admitido como el psicólogo más importante dentro de la clínica en la cual trabajaba, con pocos años en el medio ya había superado a los que llevaban décadas, su jefe le decía "carisma" y Alice lo llamaba "intuición laboral"

Rosalie hablo sobre las cosas de su trabajo, de los lugares que había conocido durante el año y de cómo Emmett había sido todo un "salvaje" en la selva de Brasil. Tanto Esme como yo nos estremecimos ante la imagen mental que nos había mostrado la novia de Emmett y hermana de Jasper. Jacob habló sobre su trabajo en un mecánico cercano a la Push y de cómo había arreglado una moto hasta dejarla "irreconocible", Emmett había prometido pasarse por su casa a verla. Algo de amistad se estaba creando entre esos dos sacos de músculos.

Ninguno hablo de nosotros, de mí o del bebé que hace poco había anunciado, era como si todos se hubieran puesto en un mutuo acuerdo para ignorarlo y hacer como si fuera una de las comidas más normales que los Cullen habían tenido en años. Nada anormal.

Cuando fue la hora de abrir los regalos intenté parecer ensimismada con los cubiertos, que por cierto eran muy bonitos. Jasper sigilosamente me guiñó un ojo, como dándome una señal. Él era el que sabia de psicología, así que si el me daba esperanzas es por que las había.

Cuando el comedor quedo vació y Rosalie cerro la puerta tras de si, me permití mirar a Edward. Parecía ausente, aun con su smoking negro y su camisa blanca, con su cabello peinado y su piel más pálida de lo normal. Parecía como si estuviera lejos, a mil kilómetros de mi y yo no lo pudiera alcanzar, demasiado alto.

-Edward.-le llame.

No obtuve respuesta, ni un respingo, ni un suspiro ni nada.

-Edward, háblame.

Siguió sin mirarme, sin siquiera hablarme.

-Edward, por favor, háblame.-las lagrimas, irracionales, salieron de mis ojos ya que ni yo misma las pude controlar-, por favor… Por lo que mas quieras, por Dios santo que nos mira en este minuto, por todo lo que adoras en esta vida… Edward, por nuestro hijo, lo lamento. Háblame.

Reaccionó, algo en su interior se movió y de un momento estaba llorando a su lado, sintiéndome sola y luego estaba siendo abrazada por sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Se estremeció y acuno cariñosamente mi rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento.-dijo bajo y luego beso mi pelo, yo seguí llorando.

Lloraba por todo lo que había hecho, nada estaba bien.

Lloraba por la vida que había hecho perderse a Edward, por como había arruinado el futuro del hijo de Esme, por que nuestro hijo no nacería en el entorno que yo hubiera deseado para él, porque necesitaba estar segura de que estaba lista. Lloraba por que no estaba lista. Lloraba porque necesitaba que alguien me parara, porque necesitaba llorar y porque no debía llorar.

Lloraba porque quería estar tranquila y ser estable, porque sentía que nada me salía bien y porque, por sobre todo, porque Edward no quería a nuestro hijo.

-No lo quieres.-dije con voz ahogada cuando me permitió un poco de espacio, él giro las sillas cosa de que quedáramos uno frente al otro.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es que no lo quiera…

-… pero no te agrada la idea.

-Déjame terminar.-puso una mano estirada con la palma hacia mi, un signo de que me detuviera-, claro que me gusta la idea de ser padre, de tener una pequeña a la que cuidar o proteger, poder tomarla en brazos y asegurarle que es la mujer más bella del mundo después de su madre claro.-sonrió levemente y aparto la mano, pero aquella alegría no le llevo a las esmeraldas de sus ojos, que estaban calculadoras, más lógicas-, o un campeón con el cual poder salir al estadio a ver soccer **(NA: también conocido como fútbol en Sudamérica, pero este todo el mundo lo entiende XD) **y que yo sea su héroe… Solo que el momento me a pillado con la guardia baja, eso es todo.

-No te creo.-murmuré levemente.

-Debes hacerlo, debes creerme, Isabella. Nunca he hablado más en serio.

-Yo pensé… Que estoy arruinando tu futuro.

Edward tendió la misma mano con la que me había detenido para acariciarme el cabello, suspiró y luego como para si mismo añadió:

-Debe tener tu cabello, brilla a la luz del sol y siempre está sedoso.

Pestañeé.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Me has regalado el mejor blue Jean de la historia jamás regalada!.-los gritos de euforia de Alice nos llegaban desde el salón, donde seguramente una entusiasmada Alice debía de estar tirando al piso a la hermana de su futuro esposo luego de un abrazo inmediato estilo "Alice".

Edward suspiró y respondió a mi anterior comentario:

-No arruinas mi futuro, Bella. Solo… Me has dado otro motivo por el cual vivir. Ahora, le pediré el trabajo que Carlisle me lleva ofreciendo desde que partí a Florida… Podríamos ver algunos departamentos en Saettle, se que te encanta la lluvia y así estaríamos más cerca del hospital y de las guarderías. Tu podrías estudiar lenguas luego de un tiempo y ejercer por una escuela cercana, amueblar la habitación de nuestro hijo o hija y luego cuando crezca…

La voz de Edward formaba un nuevo futuro para mi, más amable, más bello. Donde cada detalle podía brillar.

-Niño.-dije yo, mirando el verde de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Edward murmuraba un "Niña".

-¿Por qué?.-preguntamos ambos a la vez y luego reímos, suavemente.

-Yo empiezo.-dije calmadamente él alzo una ceja y asintió-, debe ser primero el niño porque así cuando crezca cuidara de su hermana menor, tal como lo ha hecho Emmett o tal como lo hacia Charlie. Aunque debemos alejarlo del bromista de tu hermano, no quiero tener otro bufón Cullen.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Debe ser niña, porque ellas siempre son más maduras. Le deberán gustar los libros aunque debe tener mi habilidad física, sentirá una debilidad por el teatro, el piano y el patinaje, será hermosa y tendrá a todos los chicos babeando detrás de ella, aunque si alguno se acerca debe pasar el visto bueno Cullen.

Sonreí melancólicamente, a tiempo que lentamente mi mano se deslizo a la suya, al comprender mi intención él se apresuro a juntarlas.

-Niño.-dije terminantemente. Él se rió y sacudió al cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo tus andanzas por el baño… Esta bien, niño, niño. ¿Vamos a ver que cosas desastrosas te ha comprado Alice para nuestra bella Navidad?

-Espera –dije, luego me sonrojé.

-¿Qué?

-NO, olvídalo.

Edward me miró con una ceja alzada, con gesto escéptico.

-Vamos, confía en mi.-No se valía cuando Edward me hacia eso, posaba su mirada esmeralda completamente en mi y me miraba de una extraña forma que provocaba estragos con mi pulso cardiaco.

-Este… Aún falta algo que me dijiste hace un rato.-Mi boca, nuevamente me sorprendía.

-No debes sentirte obligada.-me dijo rápidamente, yo me oculte en su pecho cuando se levantó. Me acuné en él y pude respirar el olor a su loción.

-NO me siento obligada.-murmuré, tomando su mano-, quiero hacerlo… quiero estar contigo hasta el final de mis días, quiero acompañarte en todo momento, quiero estar junto a ti cuando nazca nuestro hijo, cuando vaya a la escuela o cuando se gradúe del instituto, nosotros sonrientes en primera fila… Todo el futuro que consigo ver es contigo, mi hijo y tu familia.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Dijo aquello de tono ligero, como si hablara del tiempo o del clima, nada importante, nada relevante.

Yo quería hacerle ver que aquello no era así.

-Claro que me gustaría, me encantaría… Me harías la muchacha más feliz de todo el mundo.

Rió ante mi entusiasmo. Luego, me sentó nuevamente en la silla, apartándome de sus brazos.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

-Isabella Swan.-clavó una rodilla en el piso, levanto su rostro cosa de que le pudiera ver esos ojos esmeralda tan suyos. Brillaban como nunca antes-, ¿me harías el gran e increíble honor de ser mi esposa?

No sentí como Alice y Rosalie habían puesto una cámara, tampoco las risas disimuladas de Emmett ni tampoco vi la gran sonrisa de orgullo de Esme, lo único que mi ser tenia en cuenta, era a Edward, sus palabras, su rostro, su hermosura.

-Si, si, Edward ¡Si, si, si, si! Si quiero casarme contigo.

Edward se levanto y me abrazo, yo suspire y puse ambas manos alrededor de sus hombros. Aquel amor se sentía palpable, era como si estuviera con nosotros.

-¡No puedo creer que Edward sea tan cursi…!

-Voy a vomitar.

-Es increíble.

Los comentarios de Alice y Emmett no me llegaron. Lo único que pude hacer fue apretar más los hombros de Edward con mis brazos y rodar los ojos.

Lo tenia todo, una familia, un hogar y por sobre todo; una persona que me amaba con locura, por la cual yo también estaba loca.

**Aww! Yo quiero un futuropadresposo así (:**

**Que quieren? Que sea una dulce Renesmee o un inquieto Eddie? Aww! Moriré de emoción! Yo quiero estar embarazada de Ed, no Bella no se lo merec3…**

**·**

·

-Hey tu! Que tanto hablas! Ni siquiera cuentas la historia bien! Soy INMORTAL! EDWARD me AMA a MI! YO soy la VAMPIRA y tu la SIMPLE MORTAL! Que coño no te entra en la cabeza?

-Caray, Bells. Siempre tan hormonal.

·

· 

**Necesitaba hacer esto, de veras… Responderé cada Review con un mensaje privado y en su defecto, por medio de esta mini nota(:**


	15. Capitulo 14 Corazones Latentes

**Corazones latentes**

_Lo tenia todo, una familia, un hogar y por sobre todo; una persona que me amaba con locura, por la cual yo también estaba loca._

**Narrador POV.**

-Es increíble.-murmuro la joven Bella, nerviosa. Estaba mas ansiosa que un pavo en día de acción de gracias, o quizás más, razonaba ella, porque le pavo sabia lo que le esperaba, ella no.

-Tranquila.-la voz de Edward la saco de sus ensoñaciones, era alto, musculoso y estaba agachado hacia su acompañante, como queriendo protegerla. Él sabia que la torpeza de ella le jugaba en su contra a la hora de mantenerla a salvo de todo mal, solo rogaba al cielo que no le pasara nada en los nueve meses que se les venían adelante.

Ella estaba vestida con una polera suelta, cubierta de pequeñas flores rosadas en un fondo crema y sus vaqueros eran de un azul claro, un cintillo un tanto infantil mantenía su cabello alejado del rostro y el carmín de sus mejillas era notable. En su mano izquierda, en el dedo del corazón descansaba un gran anillo de lapislázuli, elegante, sofisticado y único. Aquel anillo y lo que estaba en su interior era la causa del nerviosismo de ella y su pareja.

Se casarían, en una gran iglesia llena de pétalos blancos, ante un sacerdote y toda su familia. Serian felices y esperarían a su hijo o hija con los brazos abiertos, en la nueva casa que Esme les había regalado para la navidad, tendrían un pequeño perro que dentro de poco adoptarían y el futuro se les presentaba los esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dispuesto a aceptarlos y acogerlos.

Ella se acurruco en su pecho, a la espera de que la llamaran nuevamente. Era la segunda vez que acudía al doctor con motivo de su bebé y esta vez le acompañaba Edward, su flamante futuro esposo y futuro padre de su hijo.

El pecho se le inflo de orgullo.

-Te amo.-soltó de pronto el masculino, como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado y las palabras se soltaran solas, Bella sonrió.

-Yo también, mucho, mucho.-acaricio el mentón de Edward, y dejo su mano allí, se lo movió ligeramente, presa del cariño y ternura que emanaba su prometido.

Los brazos de Edward apretaron más a Bella, queriendo protegerla de cualquier cosa, era su responsabilidad que aquel ángel de ojos castaños siguiera respirando, viviendo.

-Swan, Isabella Swan.

La recepcionista de la pequeña consulta de Aro Vulturi quedo con la respiración a medio tomar cuando vio a la perfecta pareja que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, ella parecía asustada, nerviosa y entusiasmada, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate que la hacían parecer una pequeña diosa. A su lado estaba, según su opinión, el hombre mas guapo que hubiera pisado aquella tierra, con su cabello desordenado, unos penetrantes ojos verdes y su musculoso pecho. Algo en ellos le decía que mutuamente se complementaban, quizás la mirada llena de cariño del hombre o la forma en que la muchacha se apoyaba en su acompañante.

-Habitación cuatro, Aro los esta esperando.-la voz le salio levemente de los labios y con cierta congoja, dejo que la pareja se fuera. Isabella parecía un buen nombre para la muchacha de su novela.-Stephenie, deja de soñar despierta, ¡Por Dios!

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encantaron con un doctor de bata blanca, y cabello muy claro, casi rubio. A su lado estaba una joven de unos veinte años, con el mismo cabello rubio rojizo cayéndole en una cascada que tan solo podría ser comparada con la de Rosalie, y unos bellos ojos azules.

-¡Bella! Veo que vienes acompañaba, ¿Cómo pasaste estas navidades?

-Bastante bien, Aro, gracias… Él es Edward…

-Su prometido.-dijo Edward, adelantándose a Bella, le tendió la mano a Aro y este encantado se la devolvió.

-Les presento a Tanya, mi hija y próxima pediatra; le he comentado sobre tu caso y pareció encantada, joven Bella. Ella también tiene veintiún años, pero según yo, pareces más joven tú, linda castaña…

Bella se sonrojó y Tanya miró con los ojos entornados a su padre, Edward contuvo el bufido y una ola de celos recorrió su cuerpo, nadie le decía linda castaña a _su_ castaña.

-Me parece que nos llevaremos muy bien.-dijo el doctor, indicándole a Bella donde se podría sentar. Edward se mantuvo de pie a su lado mientras que Tanya se distraía con la belleza del prometido de la tal Isabella. Su padre había destacado la forma de ser de la muchachita, de su inocencia y de la ausencia de su prometido, ¿Qué hacia allí ese hombre que decía ser el hombre ausente? Quizás no la quisiera mucho, pensó Tanya, quizás se quedó con ella por lastima o más por culpa.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver parejas tomarse la mano, a mirarse a los ojos y a decirse cosas lindas cada vez que veían a su hijo o hija por primera vez, siempre había sido así y un poco le asqueaba aquello, pero cuando vio a esa singular pareja, donde el hombre parecía más metido en su mundo que al lado de la mujer que decía tener un hijo suyo creyó que no lo había visto todo.

-Muy bien, Bella. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Aquello formaba parte de una rutina, seguramente ahora la muchacha diría cosas como "Estoy tan feliz, esto parece un cuento" otras decían "¿Debía sentir algo? Doctor, no he sentido nada, ¿Eso esta mal?" y por ultimo no faltaba el "Estoy entusiasmada por sentir las pequeñas patadas de mi dulce bebé"  
Ella pareció meditarlo.

-No he sentido nada fuera de lo común, simplemente… He estado torpe, pero eso es normal cualquier día.-El hombre del cabello cobrizo esbozó una sonrisa cuando la castaña dijo eso, Tanya sintió celos, ellos compartían secretos-, y creo que mi suegra está más entusiasmada que yo misma.-reconoció algo asombrada, el hombre sonrió aún más.

-Eso no es normal, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he visto, muchachita… Aunque está mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos, es como si aún no le tomaras el peso ya que tu pequeño bebé no utiliza espacio físico aún.-Las palabras de Aro eran más el planteamiento de una hipótesis que la descripción de la realidad, parecía fascinado.

-Exacto.

-Eres muy singular tu, joven Swan… Muy bien, veamos como esta criaturita viene al mundo, si su corazón late y si viene en buenas condiciones.

Bella obedientemente se levantó la polera y Edward se sentó a su lado, el liquido azulado que le pusieron en la barriga a la muchacha causo que de sus labios saliera una pequeña risita.

-Cosquillas.-le explico a la mirada aprensiva del muchacho, quien parecía estar muerto de la emoción.

El doctor prendió un pequeño botón, donde se pudo ver la imagen. El característico color negro tomo la pantalla y un punto bastante más grande que el que Bella había visto anteriormente hizo el contraste con el negro de fondo, ella ya casi podía sentir las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro.

-Es hermoso.-la voz del muchacho sonó rota por la emoción, no sería la primera vez que Tanya se hacía falsas ilusiones con un paciente **(NA: Idiota, lero, lero, hichipirichi XD?) **de su padre y salía perdiendo, pero lo que realmente lo que la desilusionó fue ver el amor tan grande que transmitían sus ojos esmeraldas hacia la pantalla del monitor.

Aro se conmovió con la escena y luego puso el audio, para poder escuchar los irregulares latidos del corazón del ser en camino. Cuando empezó a sonar Bella se encogió, presa de una de las emociones más puras que el humano podría llegar a sentir; Amor de madre. Mientras que Edward parecía perdido, fantaseando con su pequeño hijo o hija que cada día le parecía más real.

Aro miró extrañado a la pantalla, si bien los latidos de los corazones latentes de las criaturas siempre eran rápidos, estos casi no daban cabida para que fueran uno solo, por lo que frunció el seño e intento comprenderlo.

-Bien, esto no es normal.

Ambos padres, una Isabella llena de lágrimas y un Edward a punto de saltar de jubilo miraron con verdadero terror al doctor, quien rompía su burbuja de felicidad para decirle una de esas cosas.

Tanya se levantó y le susurró algo al oído a su padre, no estaba completamente segura por lo que quería comprobar con la opinión de su padre.

-¡Eso es! Muy bien, Tanya. Siéntate por favor.

El confundido anciano ordenó las ideas dentro de su cabeza y planteó una forma bastante singular de decirles a estos futuros padres lo que pasaba.

-Muy bien, esto no es normal.-repitió, Edward casi cae de la silla cuando el doctor lo dijo y la mano de Bella fue apretada por una fuerza demoledora, propia de un jugador de fútbol americano bien entrenado-, pero tampoco malo ni por asomo peligroso, algo que debería hacerlos muy contentos. Los latidos son muchos y muy rápidos para ser de una sola criatura, ¿Me explico?

Bella asintió rápidamente, mientras que Edward lo hacía sin poder creérselo.

-Es muy común entre los padres primerizos y a decir verdad, nunca había visto uno… Bella, cumplirás tu sueño de tener tu pequeño bebé y Edward, complicas lo que tanto anhelas a la princesita de tus sueños, serán unos bellos mellizos.

La noticia fue lo más bello que nadie le puede decir a una madre, por lo que rápidamente la nariz de Edward, perfecta, estaba chocando delicadamente con la de Isabella, en un gesto de amor profundo.

-Un niñito.-dijo maravillada ella.

-Una princesa.-dijo Edward, no mucho más allá.

Luego, ambos al mismo tiempo, dijeron:

-Te amo.-y sonrieron al saber que era así.

Definitivamente ya no le quedaban dudas a Tanya, debía conseguir novio por Internet.

**No me maten, les juro que tenia una buena excusa para no actualizar y tiene nombre y apellido; Mario Perez, más conocido como profesor de tecnología quien me dio un reprovado en la materia del trimestre (Si, es un tipo que vale caca y hace tres pruebas al año) Por lo cual queridas lectoras, no pude subir pero ya estoy de vuelta!**

**Tengo el epilogo listo (XD?) pero le falta mucho a esta historia, se me ha ocurrido una idea que pronto pondre aquí, lo que creo que incluira a Demetri como malvado idiota XD Lo de Tanya… Debia de hacerlo, es que la odio -.-'**

**Reviews!**


	16. Capitulo 15 Vídeos Familiares

Capitulo quince: Videos familiares.

-Me aburro.-dije, dejando el libro de lado. Alice había salido con los chicos en una de sus ideas "No planeadas" a un pub en el centro de Saettle. Jasper le había seguido con cara de pocos amigos y Emmett feliz había arrastrado a una poco dispuesta para bailar Rosalie que en su cara decía "Vale. Te quedaste sin sexo por hoy" Esme y Carlisle al ver lo que tramaba su pequeña hija se fueron literalmente corriendo a "una comida muy urgente que acaban de llamar".

Yo, por la cantidad de alcohol que contenían las fiestas de Alice decliné y Edward obviamente se había quedado en casa junto a mi, arreglando unos problemas del trabajo.

Se me infló el pecho de orgullo al ver como Edward en tan solo tres semanas había ascendido de tal manera que la única persona sobre él era Carlisle, aunque yo misma creía que mi suegro había movido sus influencias para que ascendieran a Edward a tanta velocidad.

Ahora Edward se repartía en tres, su trabajo, yo misma y los estudios universitarios, en ese orden. Había ingresado a la Universidad de Saettle a estudiar medicina, algo que había quedado completamente estancado desde su sorpresivo retorno a Forks. Aún quedaban vestigios de su vida "pasada" como un famoso jugador de fútbol americano, ya que cuando salíamos de compras más de una persona le pedía un autógrafo, aunque él les digiera que estaba completamente retirado y lo suyo era la medicina se le notaba en los ojos que aquello le gustaba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.-me preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del computador, como endemoniado-, en cuanto termine este informe sobre las enfermedades cardiacas en infantes podemos hacer algo aquí.

Levantó la vista y su mirada se veía preocupada. Le lancé un beso.

Sonreí.

-Termina tranquilo, puedo terminarme el libro si quieres.

Su vista volvió hacia la pantalla, aunque frunció el seño y me habló nuevamente:  
-Te lo has leído más de mil veces y aún no exagero. Me encantaría saber que es lo que te apasiona de ese libro, siendo honesto, a mi no me parece muy llamativo ni en tema ni en portada.-sonrió un poquito-, te aseguro de que te compraré más libro durante los próximos seis meses.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dediqué a la lectura, sin prestarle mucha a tención.

Estaba en la parte más emocionante de la historia en la cual el protagonista le pedía a la dulce muchacha que no se suicidase, que había cosas por las cuales vivir y que simplemente él la amaba con locura. Ella hacía oídos sordos y se tiraba del acantilado.

-¡Bu!.-me dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, yo, sobresaltada y asustada, salté de una manera exagerada y el libro salió volando hasta al lado del televisor de pantalla plana obra de una Alice más "modernista" según sus palabras.

-Que susto que me diste, malvado.-dije con una sonrisa, cada vez que me acercaba a Edward me era imposible sonreír como idiota. Su belleza me hacía anonarme y no podía pensar en todas las cosas que habíamos pasado juntos y como ello me sonaba más a cuento que a realidad.

-Lo siento, dulce damisela embarazada.-dijo tocando mi nariz-, pero quiero mostrarte los videos caseros al estilo Cullen.-dijo levantando un CD plateado sin nombre aparentemente-, y también, no podían faltar los caramelos.-dijo levantando su otro brazo en donde unas palomitas de paquetín tamaño familiar decían presente, sonreí con más ganas.

Si bien aún no empezaban los antojos, con Edward cerca no era posible tener alguno, siempre murmuraba cosas como "Unas patatas fritas no le hacen daño a nadie" o "Las paletas son más saludables de los que todo el mundo cree" Lo que al par de niños en mi interior no les venia nada de mal, considerando que mi estomago iba en aumento de forma casi temeraria.

-¿Qué clase de videos veremos?.-dije interesada cuando puso el DVD en el sitio en donde se colocaba y tomaba el control remoto. Se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo derecho por mi hombro, atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

-Los que Emmett clasificó como "los mejores videos de la historia en la vida de los Cullen cuando Edward es pequeño e inocente" un nombre muy largo, ¿A que no?

-Seguro.

Cuando la pantalla tomo vida, nos mostró a una pequeña Alice (Sí, más pequeña de lo que ya era) sentada en un gran sillón que le hacía parecer un hada. Su cabello negro como el azabache le caía en ondas perfectas y un pequeño cintillo color celeste combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Un vestido blanco vaporoso le venía bastante bien y sus pequeños zapatos grises parecían brillar.

-Alice querida, ¿Qué haces?.-la voz de Carlisle sonó en primer plano, seguramente él estaría gravando.

-Peino a mis muñecas.-la Alice en miniatura puso los ojos en blanco como si aquello fuera obvio y señaló a las más de treinta barbies esparcidas por el sillón-, pero la señorita Cassandra me está poniendo problemas porque no quiere ponerse los vaqueros que estilizan perfectamente sus largas piernas.-La pequeña Alice frunció el seño-, ella quiere ponerse aquella falda.-señaló una falda negra a tamaño escala para Barbie que también era bastante bonita-, y yo le digo que es fea.

-Pero hija, convérselo y que ella exponga sus puntos de vista mientras que tu haces lo mismo y así decidirán quien lo hace mejor.

-Buena idea, te quiero papi.-Alice levantó la mirada y pestañó un par de veces, movió sus piecesitos lo que le dio una imagen bastante bella y tierna.

-Pá, no incentives la esquizofrenia a edad temprana, ¿No ves que le causaras un grave e irreversible daño de por vida a la tierna de tu niña?.-la voz sonaba levemente familiar, y cuando la cámara giró y enfocó al niño en la pantalla, no pude hacer más que quedar con la boca abierta.

Era Emmett, pero un Emmett muy diferente al que yo conocía. Pese a sólo tener siete años en aquel video era todo un sabelotodo, sus pantalones le quedaban cortos y por debajo se les veía unas calcetas increíblemente blancas, sus lentes eran el más puro estilo nerd color negro y su cabello estaba arreglado con gel de forma de quedar equitativamente repartido.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeño niño inteligente?.-la voz de Carlisle sonaba llena de orgullo, si bien aquel Emmett era extraño, más extraño fue ver como Emmett se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Muy bien, gracias Pá.

Y aquel Emmett que era bastante grandullón como para tener siete años era bastante listo como para no ser el Emmett que yo conocía, hasta cuando fue donde Alice, tomó una muñeca y salió corriendo diciendo algo como "No me podrás pillar" y Alice, enérgicamente salió corriendo detrás de él, con Cassandra aún en sus manos.

La cámara volvió a girar y mostró a un pequeño niño sentado cerca de la radio, de la cual salía música clásica. El niño tenía el cabello peinado y era de un extraño color cobrizo claro, estaba inclinado hacia la radio y movía la cabeza al escuchar la música, tenia puesta una polera que le quedaba un poco grande y decía "Mi papi es el mejor" y unos vaqueros oscuros. Me costó unos instantes saber que era Edward.

-¿Qué haces, Edward?

-Escucho música de… ¿Cómo me dijo mami que se llamaba este señor _pianositor_?

-Debussy, hijo mío. Y se dice pianista.

-Pianista, pianista, pianista.-dijo asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza, sus ojos eran exactamente los que Edward ahora portaba en sus orbes, de un verde esmeralda tan claro que no parecían reales para un ser humano-, papi, quiero un piano.

-Pero si mami te compró uno.-la voz de Carlisle sonaba extrañada.

-Pero papi, ese es de bebés, y yo quiedo uno grande, de cola.-el Edward el miniatura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño, lo cual le hacía parecerse increíblemente al Edward actual.

-Ese es para niños grandes, mi niño.

-Pero si soy grande, papi. Mira, se me salió la paleta.-y con orgullo contenido el pequeño niño le señaló el agujero faltante de su perfecta dentadura de leche.

-Cuando se salga la otra paleta, te compraré el piano de cola.

Luego aquella grabación se detenía y empezaba otra, en otro lugar y la cámara estaba gravando según lo que me decía era mal, porque estaba demasiado abajo como para ser Carlisle.

-En el capitulo de hoy veremos como la increíble, bella, hermosa y majestuosa decoradora de interiores, peluquera y modista profesional, Alicita Cullen le hará un fashion emergency total a uno de los pequeños espécimen conocidos como niños en esta casa.

La voz era la de Alice y resonaba en cada paso de ella sus pequeños tacones contra el suelo de madera de la casa que no recocí, cuando bajó a la planta baja de la casa sonó muy amortiguadamente el piano en la otra habitación, reconocía al inmediato el "Himno de la Alegría".

-Al otro lado de esta habitación se encuentra uno de los niños más extraños de este planeta, mejor conocido como un _Eddie Cullen _que toca el aburridísimo piano.

La voz de Alice fue ganando volumen mientras iba caminando y se pudo notar que escondió la cámara porque la imagen era simplemente nos mostraba un bolsillo rosado.

-¡Ed!.-gritó Alice.

Las notas en el piano se detuvieron instantáneamente y se escuchó como se abría la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Alie?

-Mi mami dijo que me ayudaras en una tarea y que si me ayudabas bien me dijo que te podía dar galletas con chocolate.

-¿Chocolate?.-la voz de Edward sonaba entusiasmada, al parecer lo de goloso no era algo adquirido con el tiempo.

-Ajá, si me acompañas a mi habitación y prometes cerrar los ojos te daré el chocolate caliente.

-¡Yujú!

Se escucharon los pasos de ambos niños y llegaron hasta le cual seguramente seria el dormitorio de Alice, la niña sacó la cámara de su bolsillo o bolso y la dejo puesta en un lugar fijo.

-Muy bien, Ed. El primer paso es cerrar los ojos.-la niña esperó a que el niño le obedeciera para que ella pudiera sacar un estuche lleno de pinturas-, el siguiente paso es que yo te coloque esto.-mostró a la cámara una sombra de ojos azul y la abrió.-aquí-, dijo, poniéndola en los ojos del niño.

-Alie, me hace cosquillas.

-Ed; recuerda, el chocolate.

El pequeño niño asintió y se dejó llevar por la obra de Alice.

Luego de unos minutos, el pequeño Edward estaba con las mejillas completamente rojas al igual que los labios, sus ojos tenían una sombra azul y en lugar de su cabello había una fea peluca amarilla que claramente era de una de las muñecas de Alice.

-Muy bien, Edward. Te ves todo un galán.-la voz de Alice sonaba muy segura de si misma, como si aquel look favoreciera a su hermano.

-Alice, quiero mi chocolate.-el pequeño niño se cruzó de brazos y arrugo el seño, dándome una imagen muy divertida, me reí entre dientes.

-Toma, aquí tienes.

Edward tomó entusiastamente su taza con chocolate caliente a tiempo de que la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abría y esta decía un "Oh oh"

-Alice, ¿Qué haces en tu habitación encerrada…?.-la voz de Esme llegó hasta la cámara y la enfocó, estaba más joven de lo que era en la actualidad y su cabello, que ahora lo llevaba largo, era una corta melena color caramelo. Sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los de Edward, quedo plasmada en su sitio cuando miró fijamente a Edward.

-¿Qué tienes, mi bebé?

-Alie me daba galletitas con chocolate por hacerme u cambio de look, ahora me veo _devino_.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a Edward de la muñeca.

-Tendrás muchos problemas cuando tu padre llegue a casa, jovencita.

Y sin decir más, se llevó a Edward a rastras para sacarle la pintura.

Alice se giró hasta la cámara, dirigió una sonrisa realmente tierna y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos hoy, señores televidentes, ¡Hasta la próxima!.-y apagó la cámara.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. Sentí los labios de Edward en mi cabello y suspiré.

-No puedes decir que no soy tierno.

-La verdad, te veías dedaciado sexy con la cara pintada.

Me levanté ligeramente para darle un beso en los labios. Edward se inclinó con mucho gusto y continuó el beso, haciéndolo más pasional que lo que en realidad debería ser.

En aquel minuto, alguien abrió la puerta y sonó increíblemente fuerte, cosa que hizo que saltara y las palomitas llegaran junto al libro del salto.

-¡Vaya! Si tenían todo una batahola aquí.

El risueño Emmett llegó hasta donde le pude ver, me acurruqué junto a Edward y le sonreí.

-Hola Em.

-¿Qué hacían?

Edward bufó y le contestó:

-Veíamos los videos "los mejores videos de la historia en la vida de los Cullen cuando Edward es pequeño e inocente" que me pasaste el otro día.

Emmett sonrió ante el recuerdo y me preguntó:

-¿Edward no te mostró el que yo titulo como "El pequeño Eddie creyéndose Tarzan y andando desnudo por toda la casa"?.-dijo alzando las cejas, provocando que yo me partiera de la risa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Edward.

-No, creo que no.

Alice llegó junto a su hermano y habló, como si hubiera estado todo el rato en aquella posición:

-Son mucho mejores esos videos a los que te acaba de mostrar mi hermano, a decir verdad.

Edward volvió poner los ojos en blanco y yo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, a mi también me gustarás aunque te hayas creído un Tarzan y hayas andado sin ropa por tu casa.-mis palabras sonaron tan estupidas que me sonrojé en el acto, sin embargo Edward sonrió e inclino el rostro.

-Es bueno saberlo.-y me besó.

**Holaa! Si, lo sé, volví pronto o.0**

**Pero es para compensar lo que quizás sea una semana entera sin fanfiction, ya que empezaron los nuevos exámenes y mi profesor prontamente entregará los exámenes de tecnología porque a la mayoría de mi curso le fue mal XD**

**Hace tiempo que tenia esta idea, pero no sabia si ponerlo en este fic, en Es Edward o un One Shot.**

**Con respecto a las que siguen Es Edward en este minuto aquel fic esta momentáneamente parado, por lo que se dice, falta de ideas, quizas algunas de las que tengo para este se vayan para allá o viceversa, pero no lo abandonaré, lo prometo.**

**Ejem ejem, nada mas que decir(:**

**Ya saben lo que quiero (Aparte de una noche de pasión desenfrenada con Edward en la isla Esme XD), aprieten ese botón azul como los ojos de Kellan**


	17. Capitulo 16 Su Patada

**Capitulo dieciséis "Su patada"**

Miré hacia arriba, me dio miedo.

-Puedo llevarlo yo, si tu quieres.-me ofreció, conteniendo la sonrisa. Sabia lo que quería decir, que yo era débil.

-Ya cállate.-murmuré, mirando al piso. El departamento que Esme nos había regalado estaba en el centro de Saettle, y yo lo amaba.

Estaba cerca de todo, del instituto, del supermercado, del nuevo trabajo de Edward y para alguien tan torpe como yo, cerca del hospital.

Había conseguido un trabajo como profesora de lenguaje en una pequeña escuela, yo jamás había ido a la Universidad, por lo que con pocas ganas había sido arrastrada por Ángela hasta la escuela de su madre. La señora me preguntó que por qué creía que podía trabajar de profesora sin conocimientos anteriores, le fui sincera, le dije que me gustaba leer y que quizás podría intentarlo.

La cosa fue mucho mejor de lo esperado, el resultado fue que luego de dos horas de una entrevista bastante divertida con la señora Weber, me convertí en la profesora de Lenguaje y comunicaciones de la Escuelita básica de Saettle.

Edward trabajaba como secretario personal de Carlisle, en el hospital de Saettle. Alice hacia de las suyas con su tienda de modas y Rosalie era su mano derecha. La mayoría de los Cullen y los Hale estaban todos mezclados en medio de sus trabajos.

Edward tomó la caja que tenia entre mis manos y la dejó donde debería ir. Me sentí pequeña e idiota cuando no me dejó hacerlo. Mi barriga estaba cada vez más grande y me daba miedo, hasta Aro había admitido que crecía demasiado rápido y que quizás sería un embarazo complicado, por lo que una licencia a casa de lo que durara el embarazo y sus seis meses restantes… Lo que beneficiaba a Elizabeth, la muchacha que se quedaría sin empleo por mi culpa.

-Hemos terminado la habitación de aquel pequeño.-murmuró, dejando una mano sobre mi barriga. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, se sentía demasiado bien el calor de su mano contra la tela de mi polera, algo tensada.

-Estoy segura que su compañero también es hombre.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Él esperaba tener una pequeña princesa, algo que yo no entendía. ¿No que los hombres desean al niño primero? No es que no lo quisiera si era niña, solo que me parecía un pecado imperdonable si un mini Edward no nacía.

-Edward Charles.-murmuré, él levantó la vista y me miró con el seño fruncido. _No te permitas llorar_, me dije a mi misma. Últimamente estaba demasiado depresiva con todo el tema de mis padres, me daba miedo estar volviéndome loca, hace un tiempo que había superado eso… No me podía permitir volver al circulo vicioso.

-¿Y por que no Charles Edward? Así tu padre siempre estaría presente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mi hijo se llamará Edward, el punto uno, es que es un nombre poco común y así no se me perdería.-Edward se rió entre dientes, aunque luego apareció una mueca preocupada, no le dejé hablar-, el segundo punto es que me encanta ese nombre, no se porque será.-repuse con sarcasmo aquello ultimo, él besó de a poco mi nariz, por unos minutos perdí el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Ya se me olvidó.-murmuré, siendo completamente sincera. Edward en la situación que fuera, siempre me hacia olvidarme de las cosas, buenas o malas, me hacia olvidarlas con su mirada o con un simple roce de labios.

-Algo de las razones.-me respondió, también bajito. Conteniendo la sonrisa. No sé que le gustaba de mis sonrojos, a mi me parecían entupidos y necios… Excepto cuando él los producía, claro.

-Y la tercera razón es… Charles no es un buen nombre para un niño, eso mi padre lo repetía sin cansancio-, tu no estabas cunado se quedaba hablando junto a mí y me decía "Isabella, cuando seas madura… A tu hijo nunca le pongas Charles, es lo peor del mundo"

Me acarició lentamente los cabellos.

-No permitiré que nunca te sientas sola, porque aunque lo pienses, yo lo adivinaré de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que eres un buen lector de mentes.-dije con sarcasmo, recordando mis tiempos de Institutiana, cuando los chicos nos ponían apodos divertidos para recordarnos los primeros días de clases.

-El mejor del planeta.-me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Suspiré.

Edward era con la única persona que había congeniado bien en lo que se refiere a relaciones. En Phoenix nunca había tenido nada serio con nadie, un admirador secreto que resulto ser el chico más "nerd" de la clase, quien me daba cierta repulsa. En Phoenix siempre estuve enamorada de un chico, quien era tres años mayor que yo, era el capitán de básquetbol del instituto y yo me sentí muy feliz cuando quiso hablar conmigo, estaba en las nubes… Hasta que me pidió ayuda con el chico anteriormente mencionado. Si, era gay.

En Forks, Jacob se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, al igual que Edward, hasta el minuto que decidió fijarse en mi y yo no podía responderle.

Edward había sido siempre él, pero en mis dos años de oscuridad, como ahora las llamaba yo, Mike había intentado algo conmigo.

Mi primer año de soledad yo había estado en medio de una gran depresión, me daba miedo enfrentarme al mundo exterior y por obra y gracia de Alice Cullen, había terminado en una cita en la cual Mike había intentado propasarse conmigo. Bendito fuera Jacob que había llegado a tiempo.

Luego, había vuelto Edward y le había dado una buena paliza a Mike luego de enterarse. Ahora Mike era el padre de seis irritantes niños, obra de dos noches de pasión con Jessica Stanley, ex compañera y ex amiga.

¿Ex? Porque me había tratado de puta cuando Mike se había intentado propasar conmigo.

Mi vida era bastante caótica.

Para corroborar los hechos que en mi memoria citaba, me acerqué a Edward y le abrasé. La tripa me lo impedía en cierta manera y yo, de mala manera, me había girado lo suficiente como para poder apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo.-murmuré feliz, nunca había pedido mucho a la vida. Cuando mi madre había muerto, yo lo único que quería es que Charlie no se fuera. Cuando Charlie se suicidó, no me quedó otra que apoyarme a mi misma hasta que Edward volvió a mi vida, dándole una nueva luz a todo… Ahora tenia un departamento, una familia y un futuro esposo. El futuro me sonreía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también. Ahora, ustedes son mi vida.-sonreí ante su frase. Aspiré su rico aroma.

Nos quedamos de pie lo suficiente como para poder sentir nuestros corazones palpitantes. Sabia que los de mis bebes no se sentirían, pero me gustaba pensar que había una vida dentro de mi, o dos, si veníamos al caso.

Edward deslizó su mano derecha, donde tenia el anillo de compromiso y la apoyó en mi barriga, me sonrió, dándome ánimos.

En ese preciso momento, una pequeña, tímida pero existente patada dio justo en contra de la mano de Edward. Ambos la sentimos, yo levanté la mirada con los ojos como platos… Mientras que él simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja, tal como lo hacían los actores de la tele, solo que en Edward se veía mucho más real… Ya que lo suyo era una felicidad que tenia motivo, y un motivo real, tal cual es saber que tus pequeños viven..,

Tal como la mía.

Ahora no esperaba que algo fuera para siempre, porque ya sabia que habia una sola cosa que duraba eternamente y no era precisamente material, era un sentimiento, demasiado puro y que solo contaba con cuatro letras, Amor. Y el amor que nos sentíamos Edward y yo, y el que sentíamos ante nuestros hijos, era inmenso.

Fin.

**Já! Se la creyeron? No, no, no, no, no! A esta historia le falta demaciado (O_O) Se acuerdan cuando dije que esta historia contaria con unos veinte capitulos? Olvidense de eso, ahora creo que la doblare… Porque esta historia estaba inspirada en la vida de alguien a quien conozco y quiero mucho y los sucesos que han pasado en su vida me han inspirado a hacer una historia de su vida… La de su "Edward" y la de sus hijos.**

**Estuve leyendo mi historia y al principio dije "el trabajo de Renée en el extranjero" lo corregiré cuando tenga tiempo, a decir verdad, gracias Mag por hacermelo notar!**

**Reviews?**

**Evaa(:**


End file.
